It was just a scar
by beerchips
Summary: An explosion leaves Jane with a scar and, well, something more. Something she could have never expected. This is gonna be a strange, yet funny one, I think. So be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** The idea came from a french tv show. Don't know what's it called, but I wouldn't say even if I did. That'd give the plot away. Kinda.

So here.

* * *

Maura stretched and got up from her best friend's bed with a very lady-like yawn. She tagged into the bathroom with still half-closed eyes. After fifteen minutes of refreshing and awakening shower she emerged with a bright smile of the person who is ready to embrace whatever the new day may throw in her way. Her eyes fell on the figure, which still slept soundly on Jane's bed.

Well, maybe not everything.

Maura stopped dead in tracks. Instead of the dark mane of curly hair of Boston-Italian Jane Rizzoli, she saw short brown haired head on the body, which didn't even belong to a female.

The M.E.'s breathing started to accelerate. She felt her hands start to tremble. Looking around the room in hopes to find something that could have been used as a weapon, she spotted Jane's softball bat. Grabbing it quickly, she spoke in the most threatening voice she could muster.

"Who are you and what have you done to Jane?"

The stranger in the bed groaned and opened his eyes lazily. His unfocused gaze became alert the moment he spotted the dangerous looking honey-blonde. He set up.

"What the hell, Maura?! Did you hit your head or something? Put that bat down!"

Maura's mouth hung open. Her hazel eyes almost popping out of her beautiful head. The bat fell on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ja-, Jane?" She managed finally, inching closer to the person on the bed.

The man's face changed into the 'Duh!' expression.

"Who else?!"

The doctor went pale, her even more shaking hand covering her mouth, "Jane? You're Jane?" She asked again, not believing her eyes, or her ears.

The man's brows furrowed in confusion, "What is it? Maura, you're scaring me." He watched as the M.E. approached with a tentatively reached out hand. The doctor looked like she was afraid to get any closer, but couldn't stay away from the stranger, who claimed to be her best friend, either.

"Something on my face?" He asked, his tone half-joking, half-concerned.

The honey-blonde nodded, without taking her eyes off the man. "Facial hair." She uttered.

The dark haired man fell back with a groan. "Really? You decide to start telling jokes now?" He looked over at the clock. "Oh my god, it's six am. Why are you up on six am on your day off? Why am I awake on six am on my day off? Your attempt at joking is so not appreciated. Almost gave me a heart attack."

The man, well, Jane, threw his feet on the floor and went in the bathroom, stretching on her way, without stopping to whine. The doctor was left gaping after him like a fish. Now starting to wonder whether this stranger was really her friend or not. Well, he certainly whined like the dark haired detective.

Soon there was an ear-drum-bursting cry in the next room.

"What the fuck!" was repeated for good ten times, then there was a cry for Maura, "Maura, what the hell is this?" and "I have a fucking dick! I have a fucking penis." The doctor could tell the person in the bathroom was on the verge of tears. "Get in here and help me!" Then he must have changed his mind, "No, don't come in!"

Maura was torn between running in the bathroom and staying as far from it as possible. Then she made a decision and walked to the door carefully. "Are you…uh…are you alright?"

There was another cry, "Alright?! Of course I'm not alright! How can anyone grow a penis overnight? Get in here and help me!"

The doctor had never heard a grown man bawl over having a penis. That made her even more suspicious.

Maura wasn't sure how she could help in this situation, but she reached for the door handle anyway.

_Alright_, she thought, hand wrapped around the handle,_ take deep breaths, Maura. Gosh, how is this happening? Alright, calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I just have to get a closer look_. She almost blushed. _Get a hold of yourself_, she shook her head, _closer look at the situation_.

When the doctor walked through the door Jane's outbursts have stopped and she, well he, was staring at herself, or himself, in the bathroom mirror.

"How is this possible?" She whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

Maura stopped behind him and observed the image in the mirror. The man looked almost exactly like Jane. The same dark eyes and high cheekbones. The rest of his facial features were like Jane's, but more masculine. He seemed to be taller than her friend too.

Maura noted with a gasp that this was exactly what the male version of her friend would look like.

"Jane?" She touched his shoulder gently, unable to say anything else. She couldn't think of a proper way to act in this situation. She wasn't sure there was such a way at all.

He met her eyes in the mirror, "How in hell is this happening?"

"I don't know." The doctor answered truthfully, "But we'll figure something out, okay? I'm sure there's a scientific explanation for this. We just have to look for it."

Jane tried to smile. "Okay." She whispered, than her eyes fell back on her reflection, "Ugh, I look like a dude in woman's clothes."

Maura chuckled, "Well, technically you are a 'dude' in woman's clothes. Come on, at least put a robe on. I'll go make us coffee and then we'll think back of the possible events that led you to this."

* * *

**Should I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** this is just a quick one. Finals are starting so I won't have much time to write.

I couldn't decide how to refer to Jane, but as she still is a female in that male body I'm gonna go with she.

Another thing I want to say is, **If you want to see them in any awkward situation in particular, don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

The doctor was pouring coffee, when the detective entered the room. Now dressed in the largest pair of her sweatpants (though, it still clung to her body as if it was a second skin) and just as tight fitting shirt, she looked calmer. Maura's eyes roamed over her friend's new body involuntarily. But, that didn't really surprise her, since she had never been able to prevent herself from it. She just hoped it was subtle.

"Peeing with this thing is not as simple as one might think." Jane said, walking straight to the fridge.

Maura laughed at her unexpected admission, "How so?"

"You don't wanna know." She grunted, cracking one of the beer bottles open.

The doctor frowned, "Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Nope. I'm the one who grew a penis last night. Today I get to do whatever I want." She gulped down half the bottle. Pulling away the waistband of her pants, she glanced down at it, making a face, "It looks so weird, though. Kinda harmless, even."

The doctor joined her with curious expression. "Looks very normal to me," She shrugged, "but, I could have a better look, if you want me to."

"Jeez, Maura!" Jane turned away blushing. "You can't just stare down people's pants!"

"I'm a physician." The doctor rolled her eyes. "I've seen more than you could count. You can't really surprise me. I just wanted to assure you that it, in fact, looks quite normal."

"Normal," Jane grumbled under her breath, gulping down the rest of her beer. Jane thought if she was getting a penis it better have been a decent one. Suddenly, she had the desire to be able to surprise the doctor, which led to her blushing even more.

The M.E. almost choked on her coffee, "Oh don't tell me the obsession with size is already starting. You've been in that body for little more than an hour!"

"Whaat! Noo!" The detective denied quickly. "I'm gonna order pizza."

Maura laughed in amusement. "Alright, but I don't think you have anything to worry about in that department."

The detective groaned loudly, "Maura!" She was answered with teasing laughter as her friend disappeared in her bedroom.

She returned fully dressed ten minutes later.

"Going somewhere?" Jane's eyebrows rose.

"Well, you obviously need some things." The doctor gestured at Jane's current appearance. "And you can't go shopping yourself looking like that. So, I'll go get some essential things for you."

Maura, always the practical one.

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you." Jane smiled gratefully, revealing her still very adorable dimples. "But nothing fancy…or dressy, okay?"

"But you'd look really good…"

"Maura, no, please. I'm not going anywhere I'd have to dress up." Jane pleaded.

"Okay," the doctor agreed reluctantly. "We have to measure you though. I don't know what size to buy."

After measuring the detective's shoulder width, waist, feet and a lot of other places Jane wasn't sure needed measuring, Maura was in awe.

"You are so well build! Your shoulder-to-hip ratio is exquisite! Your musculature is so well developed!"

Jane kept rolling her eyes, but she did agree silently. She was quite pleased that her friend found her good-looking.

A little more appreciation later the honey-blonde left.

Jane plopped down on the couch with another bottle of beer and turned the game on, in hopes that it would distract her. As much as she wanted to enjoy it, she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were drifting off to her new appearance.

The detective still couldn't believe she had a male body now. She had to glance down every now and then to make sure. Every time she was greeted by hairy legs (they weren't that hairy really), lean muscles (Jane was happy about this fact), a bulge (again, so weird) and boobless chest. _At least I won't have to torture myself with a bra anymore_, She tried to look at things positively.

Jane tried really hard, but couldn't think of anything in her past that could have led her to this. She hadn't done anything unusual. She had chased perps, followed leads, arrested bad guys, survived an explosion more than a week ago. Just ordinary things.

Although, Jane had to admit, that explosion did seem somewhat strange. The detective had been exactly in the middle of it, but survived with nothing more than a small wound, while the building around her turned into pure ashes.

She pulled up her pants exposing her left leg and saw a faint scar on the back side of the calf. _That's strange_, She thought, _Maura said it wouldn't scar_.

She ran her fingers over it and suddenly remembered had it had been itchy last night. Jane decided to go over the case file again and tell her friend about this observation. She texted the doctor to grab the case file from the precinct.

She thought of Maura then. Jane was immensely glad that things between them hadn't gotten awkward, when she was feeling quite awkward with herself. The doctor's scientific mind was handling this situation very well.

For a minute Jane wondered what would happen if she stayed like this for the rest of her life. Now that she actually had balls, would she be brave enough to ask her friend out? She _did_ look better than any guy Maura had ever dated. Jane sighed; she didn't want to get her hopes up in case something else came up. But she did have a chance now, right?

Now that she was feeling better about having at least a theory, Jane was able to relax and eat half of the ordered pizza.

Maura returned after just an hour.

"Hey, I'm back." She had an excited smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," Jane smiled back, "What are you so excited about?"

"Oh, shopping for man turned out to be so much fun. We should definitely do it together." Maura beamed and placed a dozen bags on the couch.

"Jesus, Maura!" the detective's eyes went wide, "you didn't have to buy the whole store."

"Don't be silly. These are just essentials." She frowned. "Here's the case file. Go shower first and then we'll go through this."

A minute later Jane was handed toiletries for men, shaving kit, sweats and several underwear. The doctor had only bought boxers, insisting that according to researches tight underwear had been proven to decrease the quality of sperm.

Jane stared at her with wide eyes, blushing furiously, "I'm not planning on getting anyone pregnant, Maura!" She hissed.

The doctor simply shrugged in you-never-know way.

The detective shook her head and eyed the said boxers. One caught her eye. "Hey this one has Animal on it." She laughed. A deep, smoky laugh, not too diffenrent from Jane's original laugh, which never failed to make the doctor's spine tingle.

Maura's eyebrows rose, clearly she didn't know what her friend was referring to.

"You know, Animal, from the Muppets?" Jane tried again, "Okay we're watching it later. Now I'm gonna go have the most awkward shower of my life."

Maura chuckled, her mind filling with images of Jane in the shower as the later swaggered out of the room.

_Well_, Maura tried to justify her staring, _not every day your best friend (and the person you've had the greatest crush on from the moment you shook hands) acquires a male genitalia and suddenly transforms into the finest specimen you've ever seen_.

But, to say the truth, she had pictured Jane in the shower so many times that she didn't even think it was wrong anymore.

Although, Maura had to admit, she liked Jane in her female body much more.


	3. In the shower

_Alright Rizzoli, _Jane started prep talking to herself as she stepped into the bathroom, _you can totally do this. You handled peeing very well… okay, it did get out of hand for a moment there, but… anyway, you'll be able to handle one little shower too!_

The detective stripped down. Turning on the water flow, she stepped behind the curtain. She breathed out a contented sigh when the warm water started cascading down her body. She grabbed one of the soaps Maura had bought for her. _Ah, man this smells so good. Gotta ask Maura where she bought it._

She continued to shower while humming some I-make-up-as-I-go tunes, trying not to get distracted by her own physiology. _Okay, head - washed, body- almost washed. Now, shave or no shave? _She glanced down thoughtfully, _you know, I'm not comfortable enough with you to shave just yet. Besides, nothing much to shave, really. So, no shave it is then, but cleaning up is kinda necessary… so… okay, here I go. This is so joining the list of the most awkward and embarrassing things I've done._

Her hand crept down carefully, as if it was afraid to reach its destination, but it did take a lot less time than before, when she had to use the toilet.

_Hmm, I wonder what Maura meant when she said it looked normal. Did she mean normal size normal, or nothing seems to be wrong with it normal? She did add I had nothing to worry about, so it must have been the later one. Yeah, that's definitely it. _

_I must say, I always thought this would be disgusting, _she placed the soap back on the holder and continued the task at hand, _but guess it's different if it's actually attached to your body._

When she was done, she turned off the water. Grabbing her favorite fluffy towel, she dried her face and barely managed to step out of the shower before the door opened and the M.E. came in casually.

"You forgot your Animal underwear," She said before she registered that the detective was standing in front of her with a single towel, which didn't really cover anything.

Jane stared at her dumbly for a second, before quickly covering herself up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in when I'm taking a shower?"

"Sorry, I thought you were still in the there. I'll just leave this here." She placed it by the sink, grinning guiltily and backed out.

Once she was out, Maura leaned against the door and released the deep breath she had been holding. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the doctor was quite certain her blood pressure had increased. Maura felt warmth flow in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't really expected to see the detective naked. She had only wanted to leave the underwear Jane seemed to like by the sink. She straightened up and went to the kitchen to pour some wine and calm her racing heart, blood, nerves and most importantly imagination.

Jane shook her head disbelievingly. She would have blushed too, but it seemed like all the blood in her body was rushing to a completely different place. Taking a peek under the towel she groaned, "Oh, come on! Not now!" Her eyes slipped shut from the strange and unfamiliar sensation. The detective pulled the toilet seat down and set, waiting for it to go away. The towel was placed over her crotch, but she could still see the outlines of her not-so-harmless-looking-anymore penis. She decided to take a peek again. Curiosity winning over the embarrassment.

_Well, now I've experienced my very first boner. Ugh Maura… Had to come in with those huge eyes…and perfect smile…and that sexy dress…oh and she was barefoot. _

Jane groaned again, feeling it grow even harder from her thoughts.

_Okay, don't think, Rizzoli. Just take deep breaths. Yep, just like you learned in that yoga-whatever class. Ah man, Maura in her yoga pants… and that tight fitting shirt._

_This is not going in the right direction._

Jane sprung up, wrapping the towel around her waist. She went to the sink and splashed cold water to her face several times. When she managed to calm down a little, she observed her reflection in the mirror. The veins on her arms and lower abdomen were popping out and muscles seemed tense. She decided keep her eyes above the neck and realized that her face needed shaving too.

_Oh, I almost forgot about my face. Hmm…it looks good though. I guess I'll just leave it as it is._

The detective moved away from the sink a few minutes later, when she calmed down a little. Pulling on the underwear and sweats she went into her bedroom, grabbing one of the t-shirts Maura had bought for her. Throwing it on, she headed to the kitchen.

Maura was sitting on the couch, with the case file spread in front of her. She heard Jane's heavy footsteps.

"How did it go?" She asked nonchalantly, without looking at the detective.

"It wasn't so hard." Jane shrugged and froze when she caught the double innuendo she had just made. She glanced at Maura with fear that the doctor had caught it too.

"Oh. Well come here and let's go over this case, shall we?" Maura didn't turn around this time either.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she grabbed a beer for herself and went to join the doctor on the couch.

Though, the detective didn't notice the smirk that was playing on the doctors lips the whole time.

* * *

**AN **I'm laughing so much when I'm writing this story.

btw, this is not the boner some of you mentioned. It's gonna appear in the next chapter maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **So, seeing as ff won't let me post links, I made a tumblr and if any of you wants to see Jane photoshoped as a guy just go to beerchips tumblr com. It does not belong to me. I did not do it. I'm not that good with photoshop.

* * *

The detective joined her friend on the couch. She noticed that the doctor had changed clothes and was wearing one of those knitted dresses that reached only her mid-thigh and made the detective wonder what she wanted more; to cuddle with the honey-blonde till the end of their lives, or to fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

Actually, right now Jane would have gone for the cuddling, but it seemed like her lower region had a mind of its own, as it swelled and hardened against her underwear. She grabbed a cushion from the couch and placed it on her lap, breathing in relief that Maura hadn't noticed anything.

_Come on, Rizzoli! If you keep it up, it's gonna be very hard to hide your attraction from her. And why do I sound like I'm talking about my penis all the time?_

"You cold?" Jane asked a few hours later, when the honey-blonde draped a blanket over her legs.

"Not anymore." She smiled and pulled one side up, offering Jane to join her.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh, right." The M.E. nodded in understanding. "You have a better blood circulation now, in order to maintain an erection."

The detective broke out into uncontrollable coughs. _Did she really have to add the last part?_

"Jane, be careful!" Maura flew up to get her a glass of water.

"I'm fine." Jane managed to squeak out at last, gulping down the water as Maura continued to rub comforting circles on her back. "Jeez, can you not say things like that when I'm in the process of drinking beer?"

"Why?" The doctor looked confused. "It is the truth."

Jane frowned, "Because."

"That's not a real reason or argument, Jane." The M.E. was smirking now.

"Because you're making me uncomfortable."

"Okay, then." Maura agreed, but the smirk didn't leave her face.

The detective tried to read the notes from the case for a few minutes, until she couldn't ignore her smirking friend's staring anymore.

"What?" She finally asked, turning slightly to face the doctor.

Maura's smirk grew, "So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Jane played dumb.

"Having a penis, Jane. How does it feel?"

Jane looked at Maura and thought that this was probably what she looked like on her first day at the med school. Her eyes shining with excitement and curiosity. She sighed, dropping her head on the back of the couch.

"Oh, come on, Jane." Maura nudged her thigh with her bare foot. "You knew I'd ask at some point!"

"I'm surprised it took you so long." The detective teased her. Maura did look damn adorable when she was about to find out something that made her curious.

And Jane did know it would eventually come to this.

"Well, I wanted to give you some time first." The doctor said.

The detective chuckled and let out a long breath. "If you really have to know-" she glanced at the doctor who nodded vigorously. "-um… I don't know. It's a strange feeling. Like there's something between my legs."

"There _is_ something between your legs." Maura was confused.

"I know that, genius. It's like… Okay this will sound strange, but it's like your extra limb without any bones. And I'm always aware of it, you know? Probably it's because I'm new to this. Haven't accustomed to having it just yet."

"Is it arousing?" Maura's eyes shifted lower.

_Well, it is now. Thank you, Maura._ Jane cringed internally. _And where the fuck did I threw that cushion?! Quick, think of something sad. Something sad… like that time when you dropped your hamster when you were eight and then it died in your hands, taking quick breaths and staring at you with huge eyes. Damn it, Jane! How could you be so careless? Poor little fella. _

_Okay this went too far. Now I feel like crying. _

She glanced back at Maura, who was watching her expectantly.

"No," Jane lied shamelessly, or so she tried.

"You're lying." Said the woman, who was observing the detective's face closely. "Your left eyebrow twitched."

"God, Maura!" Jane groaned. "Yes, it is. Happy now?"

"Not just yet."

Her pleasant smile told the detective that her torture was nowhere near its end.

"What does having an erection feel like?"

"Can't say. Haven't had that much experience yet." Jane tried to deflect. But it wasn't very far from the truth. Both times she was either too embarrassed or too worried that Maura would notice, so she hadn't really observed the feeling itself.

"But you've had it?"

"Yeah." Jane averted her eyes, blushing slightly.

"Was it when you were in the bathroom?"

"What? How…?" Jane panicked, afraid that the doctor had caught the glimpse of her before she exited the room.

Maura shrugged. "Cleansing you body is quite an intimate experience. Hands roaming, things get slippery…"

Jane just stared. Was Maura doing it on purpose? Suddenly, her mind was filled with the images of the doctor's slippery body and her delicate hands roaming over it.

She felt warmth spread in her lower abdomen as the blood rushed to her groin. There was a pleasant tingle, as it began to rise again.

She noticed that the M.E. had fallen silent, her eyes fixed on the detective's crotch.

Jane didn't need to glance down to know what the doctor was looking at. Her eyes shifted down anyway and the detective felt like she was going to die from embarrassment right in that minute. She leapt from the couch, grabbing the cushion that had fallen next to it on the floor and tried to cover the tent in her pants.

"I…I'm sorry." She stammered, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Jane, it okay." The doctor stood up too, trying to reassure her friend. "It's your body's natural reaction. You shouldn't feel embarrassed."

"Easy for you to say." Jane mumbled, not feeling comforted at all. "You're not sporting a boner."

"Really, Jane. I know you can't control it. Don't worry about it."

Still not feeling comforted, Jane decided to change into something more tight fitting, instead of the lose sweatpants, that did nothing to conceal her very insistent hard on.

"I'll be back in a minute." She rasped.

Finally, Maura allowed herself to breath normally. As cruel as it was, she was glad Jane was too embarrassed to notice the deep flush that spread over the honey-blonde's face down to her chest. The doctor was breathing heavily, feeling the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs grow.

Maura was sure she had never felt more turned on from just seeing anyone's erection.

Besides, Jane's looked quite impressive and the fact that she couldn't just go for it, made her desire it even more.

_You need to stop it, Maura, or you'll climax just from thinking about it. _Maura closed her eyes and tried to even out her breaths. _Just when I started to control my body's reactions to hers, she goes and acquires that. Jane Rizzoli, why must you torture me like this!_

Jane emerged five minutes later, dressed in jeans and sneakers.

"Hey, Maura, these all fit very nicely. Thanks for buying them for me_."_

"You're very welcome, Jane." Maura's face lit up. She wanted to buy more classy clothes, but seeing as Jane had had enough stress for one day, she decided to go for the clothes the detective would actually like. "You do look handsome. Are we going anywhere?" She asked when Jane threw on a suit.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry. Let's go somewhere to eat." In reality Jane just wanted to cool down things between them. Okay, she was hungry too.

"Oh, I'd love that." Maura went in the direction of the bedroom. "I just have to change. I won't be long."

* * *

**AN 2** I'm barely keeping them from jumping each other.

and I have a question. What should Maura call Jane outside? It may be John seeing as it's male version of Jane. Or Jay for the first letter, Or Gianni as the italian version of John, soo what should it be? I'm open to other suggestions.

P.S. I hope no one actually cares about the case.


	5. Together as in dating

**AN **WOW I certainly wasn't expecting so much attention.

Time for some romance now (This is a rizzles fic after all)

* * *

Jane was dozing off on the couch when finally, after forty minutes, Maura decided she looked appropriate for going out. She walked to the sleeping detective with an adoring smile and touched her shoulder gently.

"Jane, wake up. I'm ready." She said softly.

The detective opened her eyes, "Gee, already? You didn't have to hurry." She grumbled sarcastically and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

The doctor rolled her eyes.

When Jane was able to open her eyes properly and shake the sleep away, her gaze fell on her best friend and for a minute she wondered if she was still dreaming.

"You…you had that dress in my closet?"

"Yes. I take it you like it?" Maura shook her shoulders seductively and smirked.

Jane nodded dumbly, staring at the glorious cleavage displayed in front of her, before she realized what the doctor had implied. She glanced down in horror only to see that nothing really looked out of place. Looking back at the doctor she noticed that Maura was barely containing laughter.

"It's not funny, Maura!" Jane almost stomped her foot like a whiny child.

The honey-blonde couldn't hold back any more and she laughed out loudly. "Oh, but it is. You should have seen your face." She continued to giggle.

Jane covered her face with hands and groaned. "I thought you didn't guess?"

"I don't. 'I take it you like it?' Question mark." The M.E. grinned proudly. "It was funny, though, wasn't it?"

Now Jane smiled too. "Yeah, yeah, it was."

"But, seriously, Jane. You should have an intercourse, or at least try manual stimulation to avoid having erections more frequently than you'd like."

"You really can't help it, can you?" Jane stared at her with shock and embarrassment.

"Help what?" Maura looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Okay, out. We're going out." She grabbed the doctor by her hips and turned her in the direction of the door.

"What did I say?" Maura whined, but followed the detective's lead without objection.

"You just told me to masturbate. That isn't enough? We'll be back in a couple of hours, Jo." She called back before locking the door.

"I only want you to be safe from getting 'awkward boners' as they say, when you're in public." Maura replied as they walked out of Jane's apartment building.

Just when the doctor was saying this, a woman walked past them. She looked at her with wide eyes, but then her gaze fell on the detective and as her eyes traveled down to Jane's pants, a huge smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh my god! Maura! Can you keep it down? I don't want my whole neighborhood to know about that!" Jane was horrified.

"Okay," Maura agreed, glaring at another woman who was eyeing Jane as if she was a candy. "We should take my car. You won't be able to use your documents if we get pulled over."

"Why would we get pulled over?"

"Just in case, Jane."

"Okay, you're probably right." The detective had to agree.

Twenty minutes later they were parked in front of a small, cozy looking restaurant.

"This place looks beautiful." Maura seemed impressed.

"Yep," Jane said, as she held the door open for her friend. Maura looked at her with a smile, before going inside. "I always wanted to come here, but somehow never did, you know?"

"I don't," Maura answered and made Jane chuckle, "Why didn't you come?"

"Don't know," That was a lie. Jane did know why she never came to this restaurant. It was because she wanted to come here with Maura, but the place looked so romantic, that the doctor would have definitely asked questions, which would have lead Jane to revealing her secret and the detective hadn't been ready for that.

But now Jane wanted Maura to ask questions, to Jane or at least to herself.

They set by the table that overlooked the small, but very beautiful garden outside. After ordering they waited in a comfortable silence.

"So," Maura began again, "Aren't you at least interested what it feels like to have sex as a man? Being inside of a woman?"

Jane was immensely glad the light was low, because she was blushing in the deepest shade of red ever known to the humanity.

"I'm sure you won't have trouble finding a willing partner." The doctor continued (needless to say she was a very willing potential partner herself). "Even now more than half of women here are staring at you, which, I have to say, is very rude, since you're obviously not alone."

"They are?" Jane looked around with surprise. She was greeted with several welcoming and seductive smiles. She looked back at her friend with a smirk, "You're not jealous, are you?" She teased.

Her brows furrowed when the doctor averted her gaze without answering. Jane placed her hand atop of her friend's, caressing her knuckles with her thumb. "Maura, look at me." She waited (with her heart beating wildly) before the doctor's eyes found hers. _Here's your chance._ _It's now or never, Jane. Deep breath. Here I go._ "Why would I care about these people when the most amazing and beautiful woman on earth is sitting right in front of me?" _Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out._

The doctor's heart leapt in her chest. She looked at her friend with amazement, "Really?"

Jane took Maura's hand and squeezed. _oh god, I think she's okay with it._ "You know I'd never lie to you."

"You did try several times today." The M.E.'s eyebrow rose.

"Okay," Jane rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "you know I'd never lie to you about something this important."

"I know," Maura wasn't able to hold back the delighted smile that overtook her features.

"Good," Jane said, "Tough that one on the right isn't so bad, right?" She motioned at one of the smiling women.

The detective felt sharp sting of pain right in the shin as the doctor kicked her under the table.

"I'm joking, Maura!" She laughed, rubbing her leg. "Jesus, you're feisty. Maybe I should reconsider my choice."

"Are you sure about that, detective?" Maura's voice was low and alluring.

Jane had to hold on to the table with both hands and wide eyes, as she felt a bare foot caress her leg under the table, slipping up her jeans. Suddenly it was very hot in the room and somewhere else (namely, Jane's pants). _She's trying to kill me._

Maura's devious smirk clearly indicated that the doctor knew exactly what kind of reaction she was causing in the detective.

"Okay okay you won." Jane caved quickly, feeling an instant relief (and regret) when the doctor withdrew her foot.

"Just so we're clear," She said when she drank a glass of water, "We're together now, right?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Oh come on," Jane groaned good-heartedly, not believing her luck. "Together as in dating."

Maura smiled as she nodded.

"uh…Maura, if you don't mind me asking, It's not because I'm a dude now, right?" Suddenly the detective looked bothered.

Maura's eyes went wide, "Oh gosh, of course not, Jane. I've wanted this for some time now."

Jane grinned, relief washing over her. "Oh, good. Me too. I can't believe this was so easy."

_I knew this restaurant was a good idea. Good job, Rizzoli!_

The detective congratulated herself, grinning at her best friend and now girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

The strangest day of Jane's life ended with yet another movie night with her best friend. It had taken a little convincing on her part, since Maura thought it was for the best if she had headed home after the dinner. The doctor had been worried she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off Jane, given that she had never been shy about what she wanted and the people she had been with had never really minded that. But this was her prudish best friend Jane. She didn't want to intimidate her by being too forward.

However now, possibly for the first time in her life she seemed content with her head simply lying on Jane's shoulder and her dreamy gaze fixed on the television. Some may think of this last part as strange, since they were watching The Mummy, but the doctor was hardly paying any attention to what was happening on the screen as long as the detective kept running her fingers through the honey-blonde locks. Sex wasn't priority for her any more. Releasing a contented sigh she snuggled deeper into her friend's warmth and felt Jane's arm wrap around her shoulders tighter. She felt like she could spend her whole life on this couch with Jane.

"This is perfect," The detective said with a smile, "I wish we had done this earlier."

"It is," Maura agreed with a matching smile, while playing with the hem of the brunette's shirt. "There is no changing the past; however we have the future to look forward to." She wrapped one arm around Jane's midsection, "I think we should freeze your sperm."

"Yeah… wait, what?" Jane set up, gawking at her friend, with eyes wide as saucers.

"I said we should-"

"I heard what you said, Maura," Jane cut her off," But…um… Why?"

"Well," Maura set up too, taking Jane's hand, "I know we decided to pursue a romantic relationship only recently and I'm going to be honest, Jane, I have never cared for anyone like I care about you and your friendship. And I really, truly want to make this thing between us work."

"Yeah, me too." Jane nodded, squeezing Maura's hand gently.

"And if some day we decide that we want children, I would like to have the possibility of caring your child. Since we do not know what caused this condition of yours and how long it's going to last, I thought we should take precautions."

Jane looked thoughtful for a minute, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I see your point. I'll think about it, okay? Jerking off in a cup doesn't really sound appealing."

Maura's face lit up with a smile. She wrapped her arms around the detective's neck. "Thank you and I could help you with the last part."

"You don't play fair, Dr. Isles." Jane gasped.

Maura pulled back with endearingly curious expression, "I was not aware we had rules."

The detective stared at her in awe, how could anyone be so flirtatious and alluring one second and so completely and utterly adorable in the next was beyond her, "I don't know what I did in life to deserve you."

"You chose me," Maura whispered, "You chose to be my friend."

"Come're, Maura." Jane pulled her into a tight embrace, which the doctor returned with even more enthusiasm. "You're stuck with me now, because I'm always going to choose you." She murmured into the honey-blonde hair.

"We should go to bed," Maura said when the end credits rolled on the screen, "You probably should take a few days off before we decide what to do, but I have to go back to work."

"Ugh I hate this," Jane groaned standing up, "I thought work could take my mind off of this, but I can't even work now."

"Do you really have to go?" Jane asked her with puppy dog eyes, when they settled in the bed, silently begging the doctor to say no.

"I have to, I'm sorry," Maura caressed her dark hair lovingly, "I have a scheduled autopsy and a conference to attend. But I can leave early."

"Oh, great, I can take you out again then." The detective switched off the lights.

"You don't think you should ask me first?" Maura chuckled.

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" The doctor could hear amusement in her friend's voice.

"Oh, of course, you don't have to ask, Jane." Maura replied grinning at her own attempt at joking.

"Smartass." They shared a laugh before drifting off to the blissful sleep.

The following morning Maura opened her beautiful hazel eyes and the first thing that came into her focus (as her head was rested on the detective's chest) was nocturnal penile tumescence, which is more commonly known as "morning wood" or to be more precise, the tent it created under the sheets. She stared for a moment, trying to figure out what it was doing in Jane's bed, before the events of the previous day came back to her.

The M.E. toyed with the brunette's shirt before her fingers slipping inside of it, tracing the taut abs on her stomach, she had to pause when they reached the waistband of Jane's underwear.

Her breathing caught in her throat as the sudden wave of warmth ran through her body and settled in the pit of her stomach. The fact that her body reacted so strongly surprised even her. It took all of Maura's willpower to restrain herself from slipping her hand into the detective's boxers. The doctor felt her face grow warm just from the thought of touching her friend's erection.

She slipped out of the bed before her desire had the chance to cloud her judgment any further and went straight to the bathroom. The M.E. was halfway through the shower when the door opened and Jane entered.

"Hey, Maur." She heard the gravelly voice.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura replied brightly, even though she was a little startled that Jane had just burst in. "I thought you had 'no barging in' rule?"

"Yeah, but it's different if you're behind the curtain _and_ we're dating now." Answered the still half asleep detective. "Besides, I have to pee. And no peeking!"

Maura chuckled and continued to shower until she heard a frustrated groan from her friend. "Jane, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Ugh it's this thing! Not only was I boring a shortcut to China when I woke up, now I can't even take a damned piss!"

"Oh, you mean your nocturnal penile tumescence?"

"If that's Maura-speak for morning wood then yes." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Wait for it to soften a bit if your bladder isn't painfully full." Maura tried to help, surprised that Jane wasn't being shy about her erection any more.

"You think I would have entered if it wasn't?" Jane sighed.

_Probably not,_ Maura thought. "Try sitting down and bending over a little then." _Should I suggest intercourse? Well, she needs help so I most certainly should, _"You can always have sex or masturbate if that doesn't work."

Jane blinked, her face going red. _She just totally suggested we have sex. You're an idiot, Jane. That is kinda the point of being in a romantic relationship. Of course she wants you. But, Oh My God, Maura Isles wants to have sex with me. Dreams really come true! But... what if I'm not good at it?_

After some fumbling and few awkward positions Jane's bladder was relieved and the detective sighed in accomplishment. "Oh thank god."

"It wasn't that challenging, was it?" Maura was chuckling behind the curtain.

"Yeah it was. And the most frustrating part is that even if you aim straight it doesn't go straight."

"That really doesn't sound promising, Jane." The doctor could not simply pass up the opportunity to tease her friend.

Jane's eyes widened, "Jesus, that's not what I meant!"

"I sure hope so, detective." Maura continued to joke.

"I hate you; you're so not getting lucky anytime soon. I'm gonna go make coffee now." Jane scowled as she exited, feeling a little worried.

Maura continued to snigger as she shut off the water flow, unaware of the internal struggle she had caused in her friend.

_We'll see about that, detective._


	7. Chapter 7

One thing Angela Rizzoli was not expecting, when she pushed open the door of her daughter's apartment on one fine October morning, was to see a man in just a t-shirt and boxers sitting on Jane's couch, with his feet on the coffee table and a steaming mug in his hands.

_Oh, lord, is this what I think it is? Janie's having a male company. She's going to be really mad now. Should I just go back? No, it's too late. He's gonna tell her I was here anyway, might as well find out who this handsome man is. I wonder why he looks so familiar. Maybe he's been at the café…_

While Angela's thoughts were racing the feeling of sheer panic washed over Jane. She didn't know what else to do but stare at her intruding mother and wonder what was going through her head.

"Hello, I'm Angela, Jane's mother." The elder Rizzoli began as she moved closer to the man and extended her hand. She got suspicious when panic and confusion passed on his face. _He seems nervous. I sure hope he's not up to something._

Before Jane's mind could come up with any response, they heard footsteps coming from the bedroom, "Jane? You're here? I thought I heard the door." Maura's voice was lost the minute she walked in the living room, as she wasn't expecting to see speechless Angela Rizzoli and panicked Jane staring at her, both with open mouths.

"Okay, what's going on?" Angela's voice was stern. "Maura what are you doing here? And did you just call this person Jane?"

Jane let out a shuddered breath, "Uh…Ma listen…"

"I am not your mother, young man," The elder woman stated. "Where is my daughter?"

"Right in front of you." Jane replied, "Ma I know it's hard to believe, just listen to us okay?" The detective could see that her words didn't do much to convince her mother. "Look at me. Can't you at least see the resemblance?" She tried again, inching closer to the baffled woman.

And Angela really could see it. The man looked exactly what Jane would have looked like had she been male, but surely it couldn't be Jane? Things like that doesn't happen. Or could they? He looked so much like her daughter. Even his voice sounded like Jane's. The way he talked, the way his expressions changed, the way he stood. He was just like Jane. Angela was once again speechless (which happened almost…. well never).

Maura noticed that the woman was on the verge of fainting, "Please, sit down, Angela. We can explain…uh… actually we can't, but please, sit." She placed her hand on the older woman's gently and led her to the couch.

"But…How?...This is impossible..." The mother Rizzoli stammered.

"Impossible or not here I am. We don't know how it happened, ma." Jane sighed as she set down next to her mother, after pulling on the sweats Maura had handed her. "I woke up yesterday looking like this."

"You're really Jane?" Angela reached out to touch her daughter's face.

"Yeah, it's really me."

"Maura?" The older woman looked at the honey-blonde, hoping that she would have some answers.

"Don't look at her, she tried to hit me with a softball bat yesterday." Jane grinned at her girlfriend, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Well, excuse me," Maura rolled her eyes, "I'm not used to waking up with strangers."

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say," Angela shook her head in disbelief. "Is this thing permanent? Will you go back to being female?"

"We don't know anything, Angela." Maura touched her arm comfortingly.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Angela pointed her finger at Jane.

"Gee, I don't know, it's so easy to tell your mother you're suddenly a man!" The detective was irritated. "You think this is hard for you? Try waking up with a dick!"

"Jane, calm down." Maura set on the arm of the couch next to her friend and rubbed comforting circles on her back, which caused the detective's tense muscles to relax immediately.

Angela watched the two with a raised eyebrow. _These two are getting cozy here_. _At last._

"I'm sorry, Janie, I didn't mean to sound like that. Of course I don't blame you in anything. I always felt like I had three boys," She grinned guiltily, still looking at Jane with disbelief, "But it will take some time to adjust. You are my only daughter," Angela had tears in her eyes, "I hope you'll go back to your old self," She took Jane's hand, "but it won't matter if you stay like this. You're always going to be my baby." Angela paused for a moment, "Just don't think this will get you out of giving me grandbabies."

Jane groaned, "Really? This is what you have to say right after finding out I've miraculously changed sex? And why is everyone pushing me into having kids?"

Angela's ears perked, "Everyone? Everyone who?" She looked at Maura, who suddenly was very interested in the lining of her dress.

The detective froze, "Oh, you know, just saying." She managed to squeak.

"Don't lie to your own mother, missy, I mean mister… oh whatever." Angela laughed, whipping away the tears that had escaped, causing the other two to smile as well. "Oh Janie, I love you no matter what, okay? Don't ever forget that." She hugged her daughter so tightly she almost squeezed the lungs out of her. "and about the grandkids, I just want you to have them while you still can, you two are not getting any younger you know." She winked suggestively, making the doctor blush and the detective open her mouth with shock.

"Oooh I am right, aren't I?" Angela clapped in accomplishment, now hugging the two of them tightly. "How long has this been going on? Oh you two are going to make some beautiful and smart babies. I can't wait!"

Jane and Maura were still staring at her with bewilderment.

"uh, ma, it's a little early for that. We've been on like one date and even that was accidental." She grinned at Maura sheepishly.

"What do you mean one?"Angele waved her hand dismissively. "You've been dating for years. Well without the sex part I guess."

"Ma!" Jane hissed. "My…well, our sex life is not up for discussion."

"No?" Maura seemed saddened by this fact.

"Maura!" The detective gawked at her.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now or I'll be late." Angela stood up, trying to stay away from the lover's quarrel. "Have fun you two. If you know what I mean." She added as she walked out of the apartment.

"She's going to drive me crazy one of these days." Jane groaned.

"Angela just wants what she thinks is best for you, Jane." Maura slid on her lap, pleasantly surprising the detective. "You seem a little stressed. Do you want me to cheer you up?" The doctor smiled seductively.

"Oh, I don't know. You think you can do it?" Jane played back.

"Was that a challenge, detective?" The honey-blonde smirked, leaning closer to the brunette's lips.

"Oh just kiss me, Maura." Jane slid her hand in Maura's hair, pulling the blonde all the way to her, bringing their lips together for the first time.

The taste of Maura's lips was nothing like she had imagined. It was so _so_ much better. Her head started to swim as if she was floating up to heaven and when she heard the faint moan from the doctor's lips she almost died and went up there for real.

Jane wasn't really surprised when she felt already familiar tingle in her new organ. It seemed like even the faintest touch from the doctor (not to mention a kiss) could cause an explosion in her lower region. She tried to shift so that the honey-blonde could not feel it.

"Don't," She heard the husky voice as the doctor nibbled her ear. "Don't hide it. I love that you get hard for me."

"Oh god, Maura, you're killing me." The detective whimpered, feeling her hands start to shake as she placed them on the doctor's thighs.

Just then they heard the buzzing of the doctor's phone. Jane's phone stayed silent since she had already sent an e-mail to request a few days off.

"Dammit," Jane groaned.

Maura breathed in deeply for a few times before answering it. "They found a body," She said a minute later. "I'm sorry, Jane." She seemed a little guilty for leaving the detective so worked up.

"It's okay," Jane kissed her lightly, "maybe it's for the best. I don't want our first time to be on a couch anyway." She grinned to reassure her friend.

"I agree." Maura kissed once more, before getting up. "Don't forget you promised to take me out today."

"Of course not."

"And please shave that beard."

"Okay okay. So bossy." Jane laughed. "Want me to shave other places too?"

"I don't mind a little hair here and there. Bye, Jane." The doctor waved as she walked through the door, leaving the detective speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

The detective set back on the couch, releasing a deep breath. _Wow that woman really is something else… and she's mine. _She thought to herself, grinning delightfully. Leaning her head against the back of the sofa she replayed the kiss they had shared only minutes ago, over and over. Until a friendly bark broke her out of the haze.

"Oh, hey, Jo." Jane leaned down to pat her ball of fur on the head. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you lately. Been kinda distracted, as you see. You're not angry with me, are you, pup?"

Jo Friday barked again, wiggling her tail excitedly.

"That's my girl," Jane scratched behind her ears lovingly. "It's so strange that you know it's me. You know what you get for that? I'm gonna take you to the park after I run some errands. How does that sound, huh?"

She was answered with one more enthusiastic bark and a thorough lick of her hands.

"Great!" Jane stood up abruptly, "I'm gonna shave first and then," She continued talking loudly on her way to the bathroom, "I'm gonna charm Dr. Isles' pants right off of her. Not that I haven't already, but Maura is a lady and she deserves to be treated like one. She deserves to be wooed, and cherished, and worshiped…" She trailed off, lost in her thoughts of the doctor and plans for the oncoming date. She only stopped talking when she began to shave.

The detective observed herself in the mirror when she was done, "Well thankfully I haven't cut myself so I won't look like a teenage guy on our first official date. That's something." She ran her hand through the dark brown hair, "Maybe I should get a haircut too. Dear god, she has me whipped already." She laughed at her reflection, "Face it, Jane. She's had you whipped for years."

After getting dressed, she went to the refrigerator and took a generous bite of the frozen pizza from the day before. "Jesus, this is disgusting." She groaned before shoving the rest of the slice in her mouth. "Where's your leash, Jo?" She called over to her dog, before opening the front door.

The detective waited patiently for the puppy to do her business before getting her in the car and driving off.

First stop was the flower shop, where she chose the most beautiful bouquet she could imagine and had it sent to the precinct right away. That earned her an appreciative smile from the old lady there.

She returned to her car, quite pleased with herself and went to the restaurant Maura was very fond of to make reservations. Everything seemed to be working in her favor, as they only had one free table for that evening.

Then it was time for something she dreaded the most. She had to buy the appropriate suit and shoes for the date, but that turned out to be quite easy as well and Jane discovered that shopping for men was nearly not as awful and torturous as shopping for women.

When the only thing left on her list was the haircut, Jane remembered that she had no idea where salons or barbershops (or whatever the place was) were.

_Should have googled it._ Jane thought, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She glanced at her phone, contemplating whether to call Frankie or not. Rolling her eyes she reached for it and pushed the speed dial for her brother.

"Hey, little brother, how are you doing?" She said before Frankie could utter a word.

"I'm okay, I guess, but what about you? I heard you've taken a few days off and what's with your voice?"

"I caught a common cold." Jane answered slowly. "Ya know, sore throat and fever and all."

"Oh, that makes sense. So you need anything?"

"Yeah… Where do you have your hair cut?" She asked in one breath.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question, Frankie." She groaned.

"Okay, jeez. Your fever must be really high."

After scribing down the address, she quickly said goodbye and drove off.

She was halfway through her haircut, when her phone beeped, indicating that she had received a message.

"_Thank you for the flowers, Jane. They are gorgeous! I'm so excited for our date."_

Jane grinned so big her cheeks began to hurt.

Another message came only seconds later.

"_By the way, what should I wear?"_

Jane shook her head, chuckling.

"Mister…," The stylist stopped working.

"Rizzoli," Jane felt somewhat strange being called a mister. _Still better than a ma'am, _she thought.

"Yes, Mr. Rizzoli, please refrain from shaking your head. I really don't want to cut your ear off."

Jane's face dropped, "Yes, no problem."

Then she returned to Maura's message.

_Should I tell her to wear something classy? But her usual is my classy. Then her classy should be something you'd wear when you're on the meeting with a queen. So I should tell her to dress as usual. _

_Oh I'll just say where we're going. She'll decide herself._

One trip to the park, several hours of successful gaming and a (very) thorough shower later, Jane was ready to pick up her date.

* * *

"I'm kinda nervous," Confessed Jane later that night, when they were already in the detective's bed, lying on their respectful sides, facing each other.

The date had gone unlike any other they had ever been on with anyone else before. It was just so easy to be together. They didn't need to impress each other, talk about uninteresting things or sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"Why?" The doctor traced a single finger over the detective's jaw.

"I want to touch you. I've wanted it for so long, but I haven't been nervous before." Jane's voice was low.

"Well, don't be. I want you to." Maura smiled.

"I know. That's why I'm nervous." The brunette breathed out.

_Time to take matters in your own hands, Maura. _The doctor thought to herself as she began to remove her silky night-shirt.

Jane's eyes grew wide when they traveled over the honey-blonde's naked form. She reached out tentatively, running her hand down the doctor's side. "You're so beautiful, Maura." Jane stared at her in amazement.

The honey-blonde smiled bashfully and in that moment Jane fell for her even harder. Then she reached for the detective's hand and placed it on her breast, giving it a light squeeze to encourage her friend.

Jane exhaled shakily, "Wow…this is…you're so soft…" She felt the peak harden in her palm almost instantly and squeezed it again and again, until Maura released a deep moan and her hips jerked forward. The detective didn't notice the doctor's hand creep downward, until it slipped in her boxers and grabbed her gently.

Now it was Maura's time to flush, "You're so hard already." The throbbing between her legs became almost impossible to bear.

"I can't help it." Jane husked, "Are we really doing this?"

"We are," The doctor replied, leaning closer to kiss her friend. "Unless… you don't want to?"

"Jesus, of course I want to, Maura." The detective groaned when she felt a light rub. She pulled the woman closer, kissing her deeply until they were both lightheaded.

The honey-blonde's hand released Jane's erection to help her remove the t-shirt. "Take off your underwear," She said before proceeding to do the same with hers.

"It feels like the first time all over again." Jane chuckled nervously, when they were both naked under the comforter.

"It is in a way for you." Maura replied.

"Gee thanks, that's comforting."

"Come here, Jane." The doctor pulled the detective closer, moaning when their naked bodies touched for the first time. She could feel Jane's hardness against her lower abdomen and it sent flames of desire through her whole body. She opened her legs to make room for Jane. "Please."

"Uh…Maura, you're gonna have to forgive me if this ends too soon." Jane apologized in advance when she shifted to lie between the doctor's legs, pretty sure that she wouldn't last very long.

"Doesn't matter. I want you." Maura's hands reached out to trace the muscles on the detective's arms and back. At this point she just wanted Jane inside of her.

_Dear god, Jane, stop acting like a jerk. She wants you. You can do it!_

She pushed her hips down, feeling the wetness from the doctor coat her already painfully hard erection.

"You're so wet." She whispered, trailing kisses over her jaw.

Maura's nails dig into the muscles on her back, before moving down to the detective's backside to pull her closer. "Oh Jane please." She had never been so turned on before in her life. Maura knew it had everything to do with the emotional connection they shared.

Jane was moving so slowly. The doctor had always appreciated a good foreplay, but now she was so aroused it was just plain cruel.

"I don't have any condoms." She heard all of a sudden.

Maura groaned. "Jesus, Jane, I don't care. Just get inside me already!"

Her breath caught when she felt the desired pressure against her opening. Her legs fell open even wider and then suddenly she was filled. She had never felt so complete before. Jane was just _perfect. Now if only she started rolling her hips…_

"Jane…" Maura started.

"Wait a second, Maura." Jane was breathing hard, her mind trying to cope with the amazing feeling of hot and wet velvety walls constricting around her throbbing penis and the amazing feeling it sent in waves through her body. It was a sensation unlike any other she had ever felt in her life.

When she calmed down a little she pulled back and found out that the feeling of slipping out was just as pleasurable as sliding in. She couldn't decide which was better, so her hips started moving back and forth. Jane was doing everything she could not to increase the speed of her thrusts and make Maura come first, but with the doctor's moans and pants and whimpers, the smell of her sweat covered skin and wetness that gushed out of her, it was proving to be nearly impossible.

The honey-blonde's legs wrapped around the detective's slim waist, pulling her deeper into her body.

"Harder, Jane." She whimpered as her nails clawed the detective's shoulders. "I'm so close."

Jane felt the walls around her get tighter and tighter, pulling her in deeper with each thrust. She rocked her hips more forcefully, knowing that her own orgasm wasn't far behind.

Not a minute later she felt strongest contractions grip her throbbing erection and Maura's back arched off the bed, releasing a deep moan. Jane was absolutely sure she had never seen anything more beautiful or sexy than Maura in the peak of her orgasm. The tight coiling she was feeling in her groin suddenly released itself and the detective followed her lover into oblivion.

Maura felt the erection inside her get impossibly hard before releasing a warm wave inside her and that made her fall over the edge again, with even more force and even greater pleasure. All she could do was to utter a single "Oh Jane"

"So, was I any good?" Asked Jane minutes later when they had regained their breath.

Maura chuckled sleepily, "You were very _very_ good, detective."

Jane grunted happily before enveloping Maura into a hug and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN **Man, I'm not any good with this sex scenes. But at least I tried. So don't be mad at me.

and I decided to skip the date, 'cos that has been done like gazzilion times.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** I'm so glad you people are enjoying this.

This one is mainly smut and I'm not even sorry.

* * *

The doctor had always been the first one to wake up in the mornings. This particular morning turned out to be no exception as well, as the hazel-green eyes of the gorgeous medical examiner fluttered open to greet the first rays of the sunlight and a satisfied and smug smile grazed her full lips. She hummed contentedly, hugging the warm body beside her tighter, only to remember that they were still naked under the sheets. Once the realization sunk in, Maura felt the jolt of desire travel through her body, making her nipples harden instantly. The doctor knew that the desire that had been welling up inside her for several years was finally thriving to be fulfilled.

Thinking of the previous morning, she briefly wondered if Jane was having the 'morning wood' again. She couldn't see it from above the comforter, so without much hesitation her hand crept down, gliding slowly over the well defined abdominal muscles and the small patch of hair on her pubis. The lower it went the more turned on the M.E. became and when her fingers finally wrapped around the detective's pulsating hardness, Maura almost had a mini orgasm.

The honey-blonde released a strangled breath, as the arousal ripped through her body with a renewed force. She couldn't help giving it a few light strokes and felt it grow even harder in her hand. She heard Jane exhale loudly, when she ran her thumb over the tip of her erection and the sound made her already wet sex clench with arousal. Suddenly the doctor was overcome with such strong desire to take a look that it made her blush.

Slowly she pushed the sheet covering them away, exposing their nude forms. A violent shiver ran through her body and settled between her legs when her eyes fell on the _thing_ she so desperately craved to see. She felt her face grow even warmer. _Why do I feel so nervous? _She wondered. _I haven't had this kind of reaction since I was twenty and that was because I wasn't used to seeing it yet. _She glanced up at the sleeping detective's face; she felt a warm wave flow from her chest. _But this is Jane and I haven't felt this connected to anyone but her. _Her eyes fell lower again and felt the wetness gush from her opening. Maura was pretty sure she had already soaked the sheets. She couldn't take the torture anymore and she whispered, "Jane, wake up."

"Wha…Maura, what is it?" Came Jane's hoarse response.

"I want you." The honey-blonde whispered in her ear, licking the shell softly.

The detective managed to crack one eye open, "Are you waking me up for sex?" She was watching the doctor with raised eyebrows.

Maura hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes…"

Jane's lips curled into a mischievous smirk, "Cool," She husked before flipping Maura on her back and crawling between her legs, which fell open quite eagerly.

"So this is what you want?" She rocked her hips forcefully, without entering the doctor, the haze of sleep leaving her body momentarily.

"Yes," Maura breathed, her eyes slipping shut, "But no…"

The detective stopped, looking down at the woman with amusement, "Yes but no? I thought we had practiced this already. Yes _or _no, Maura."

The doctor squirmed under her, "I want you inside."

"Who's the impatient one now?" The detective chuckled, but was cut off with the most passionate kiss she had received in her life.

"Please," Maura whimpered, "I'm so ready for you."

_Oh, lord, she's so sexy. _All thoughts of teasing the doctor left Jane's mind in a blink and the only thought that remained was to slide her penis inside the moist warmth. She gulped loudly, her hand reached between their entangled bodies to glide through the M.E.'s wetness. The brunette shuddered when the doctor threw her head back and moaned.

Jane grabbed her cock and aligned it to Maura's opening, "How do you want it?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

The doctor bit her lips, her breathing coming in short puffs of air, "Slow and long strokes." She managed to say at last.

"Okay," Jane nodded against her collar-bone. She pushed through the slight resistance, feeling the tight walls grip her instantly.

Maura's eyes fluttered shut again, her lips forming a silent oh.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Jane groaned, still moving in deeper. She only stopped when her entire length was buried inside the doctor, to let her adjust to the size.

Maura's breathing was hard, her fingers digging into the detective's muscles.

A few seconds later Jane pulled out almost to the tip only to slide back inside. Maura's legs opened even wider.

"That feels… so good," She managed to breath between thrusts. "Oh right there…mmm" Her nails scratched the detective's back painfully, "Go harder."

"Are you…always…this demanding?"

"Just fuck me harder, Jane." Maura's hips rolled on their own accord to meet the detective's thrusts.

A few minutes later they were staring up at the ceiling with huge satisfied grins.

"For someone who's had the penis for only three days you're extremely talented." Maura couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Why thank you, doctor. Feel free to stoke my ego all you want." Jane laughed, turning to face the M.E. She didn't even register her hand reaching out to squeeze the woman's breast. Her thumb moved over the already hard peak several times. "Your boobs are the eighth wonder of the world." She stated seriously, earning a breathy laugh from her friend.

"I haven't heard that one before."

"No really, they're awesome." Jane laughed too. "So, what should we do today?"

"What do you mean? I have to go to work in two hours."

Jane scrunched up her nose. "Can't people refrain from killing each other for at least a couple of days?"

The doctor just sighed.

"What if this thing is never going away?" Jane asked suddenly, "What am I gonna do then?"

Maura's face became serious. "We could have your sex changed from female to male in your ID, passport and every necessary document."

Jane's eyebrows rose, "Um…okay let's not rush with that."

"I could take a few days off too." Maura suggested when she sensed that the detective's mood had changed.

"No no… You don't have to. I can find some things to occupy myself with." Jane shook her head.

"I know I don't have to." Maura traced Jane's jaw with her fingers, "It's just…I find it hard to be away from you when I finally have you."

"I don't wanna be away from you either." Jane smiled, kissing the doctor lovingly.

* * *

**But things are gonna actually progress in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN** This story is ripping me from every ounce of innocence I though (or hoped) I had :D and here I though I was prudish :D

**happykt, **you're gonna like how this chapter ends.

**PoeticPhantom**,more like a lazy person. Other questions will be answered in time :)

and thank you all for being strange and weird with me :D

* * *

"Hey, Maura," Jane called out as she stepped inside her apartment after taking Jo Friday out on her doggy business. "Maura?" She repeated louder when she didn't receive any answer.

The detective went to her en-suite bathroom and cracked the door open just enough to stick her head in.

"Hey, can I stay at your place for some time? I think my neighbors are getting suspicious."

The curtain moved to reveal the beautiful face of the medical examiner, which had excited smile playing on her lips. "Of course! You are welcomed to stay for as long as you'd like." _Or just forever! _Maura added in her head.

"Great!" Jane grinned back, "I'll be over by the time you finish work."

After smiling at each other some more, Maura said, "Jane, the water's getting cold, did you need anything else?"

The detective coughed to compose herself while blushing slightly, "Nah, I'll let you get back to your shower." She closed the door and with a shake of head went to prepare breakfast.

A few hours later Jane was replacing the contents of her overnight bag with the things Maura had bought for her recently. She had already managed to scatter her new belongings all over her apartment, so now she was going from the living room to the bedroom, then to the bathroom and to the living room again, collecting her and Jo's things. When she was finally done, the detective let out a tired sigh and plopped down on the couch with a bottle of an ice-cold beer.

She hadn't even managed to turn the TV on when her mind was assaulted with the memories of the previous night and recent morning (because, you cannot simply have sex with Maura Isles and not daydream about it later).

She remembered the softness of the doctor's lips, the delicious swell of her breasts, the heavy smell of her arousal and sweat covered skin. Before she knew it, Jane was hard again. Though, this time, she wasn't ashamed or bothered by it. Getting hard felt just so pleasant that Jane couldn't keep light smile from her face. But, not for long. Soon she was so hard it actually started to become painful.

Jane squirmed on the couch; unsure what to do and how to relieve pain she was feeling. Then she decided. It was not like she hadn't done this before. But never in her male body and that made Jane a little nervous.

Her hand sneaked in her sweats hesitantly, releasing a low hiss when she touched it. Feeling very hot all of a sudden, Jane gulped down the beer in one go and placed the empty bottle on the table, wiping away the sweat that had formed on her forehead.

When she was settled back on the couch again, the detective pulled out her cock, barely holding back gasp when she saw that it was nothing short of a huge and not really a weird-looking one at all. Now Jane was getting even more worked up. She pulled the t-shirt over her head, exposing the rippled muscles on her stomach. _Whoa I'm kinda hot, _she thought, _no wonder Maura looks at me like she's about to eat me. _Then her eyes narrowed, _but she's been looking at me like that always. I just hadn't figured out what the look meant till now. _Jane groaned, _I should just hand in my badge. _

The detective couldn't follow the train of her thoughts anymore as the pulsating hardness in her left hand ached for attention, making Jane only able to focus on achieving the climax.

Unsure of how exactly it should go Jane decided to follow her instincts. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began moving them up and down in slow motion.

_Fuck! That feels… so good, _Jane was breathing heavily, the act becoming more and more pleasurable. The pace of the strokes was increasing quickly and before long the detective felt a tingling sensation at the base of her penis, the waves of pleasure getting stronger and stronger with each stroke before the pure bliss erupted from deep inside the detective. Jane saw white liquid leak out of the tip of her erection. She closed her eyes, feeling relieved and content.

_That was good. Can't compare to being with Maura, but good nonetheless._ _It's so messy though_, she scrunched up her nose, _gotta take shower now._

Later that day, when Jane was already at Maura's house she received message from the doctor saying she'd be later than expected. The detective decided to be a good _girlfriend…boyfriend…no definitely girlfriend_ and make something special for the M.E.

So when Maura walked through the front door she was immediately hit with the delicious aromas of Italian cuisine. Needless to say she was very surprised when instead of Angela, in the kitchen she found Jane.

"Jane! You cooked!" She grinned with excitement.

The detective glared at her (playfully), "You don't have to sound too surprised. I can cook, you know."

"No, I do know you can." Maura kicked off her heels and rubbed Jane's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm just surprised you actually did."

Jane chuckled, "Oh, that's just because I want to get in your pants, or rather up your dress later." That earned her a quite strong slap on her arm. She rubbed the damaged area with a laugh, "I'm joking, woman."

"Well, in that case," Maura smiled and kissed the detective's cheek, though she very well knew that Jane had been joking.

"How can I help?" She asked when she had changed into more comfortable clothes.

"You can just relax, it's almost done." Suddenly Jane made a face. "I feel like a Jorge. Do I act like a Jorge? Ew I don't wanna be a stay-at-home dad."

Maura burst out into laughter, "You're nothing like Jorge, Jane." She managed to replay, wiping away tears. "You're not a nurse and I don't think I can keep you at home even If I tie you up. As for the stay-at-home dad, you don't have any children."

"Oh, good." Jane breathed in relief, finishing up in the kitchen.

After the meal, on which Maura complimented the detective numerous times (that wasn't really necessary, as the moans the doctor released when she tasted the food told Jane all she needed to know), they moved to the M.E.'s ridiculously comfortable couch.

The doctor lied down, her feet placed on the detective's lap. Jane chuckled and started massaging her calves gently, her hands sneaking higher and higher without the doctor noticing. Soon enough her hands were caressing the insides of Maura's thighs. By the smirk playing on the doctor's face, Jane could tell that Maura was very much aware of her plans and enjoyed them even more.

What she didn't know was that the honey-blonde was becoming a little impatient, so the detective wasn't really expecting when the doctor pulled off her pants and pulled her down in a fierce kiss.

"I've been thinking about you all day," She whispered when they broke off for air, "I was so distracted I had to rewrite my paperwork three times. And that has never happened to me before."

Jane grinned, feeling a little proud and very much excited. "Me too. Well, except for the paperwork part." She ran both hands over the doctor's now exposed thighs and felt her muscles shiver under her touch. Suddenly, Jane had an idea.

She kissed the doctor's lips once more, before moving down to her neck and her collar bone. She heard a faint moan and felt the doctor arch into her. Jane grabbed the hem of Maura's shirt, pulling it over her head in quick movement.

The doctor gasped when the cold air hit her already sensitive nipples, but it quickly turned into moans as the detective's hot mouth and hands were suddenly kneading and sucking on her hardened peaks.

Maura's hands slid into the brown hair, massaging Jane's scalp with her fingers, while pulling the detective into her own body.

But Jane didn't stop there, she went lower and lower, until Maura could feel her hot breath over her lace panties.

The doctor glanced down at her with huge excited eyes. Jane could tell Maura was barely holding back now. She smirked, looking into hazel-green eyes before planting a wet kiss on the material covering the honey-blonde's core.

Maura gasped, her hips shooting up from the couch. Jane placed one hand on the doctor's stomach to hold her in one place, while with the other hand she ripped of the M.E.'s underwear.

Maura could feel herself getting more and more aroused with each passing second. "Jane please…please," She begged the detective to do something about it.

Jane nodded slightly, kissing the top of the blonde's slit, before her tongue made the first contact with the doctor's glistening folds.

At this, Maura threw her head back and moaned so loudly, it startled Jane, but her lover didn't give her time to recover as the strong hands in her hair pulled the detective back to the task. Jane would have laughed if Maura's whimpers hadn't been so desperate.

The detective stroked her lover's folds not roughly, but not too gently either, enjoying the smell and taste that was purely Maura. She felt the doctor's heels dig into her back.

"Fuck…Jane…don't stop...oh right there…no not…yeah right there…oh yes…please don't stop…"

"I'm not st…"

Maura tugged on her hair forcefully, "Don't talk…either…fuck Jane…you make me feel so…fucking good" The last words were said, well more like screamed, in the peak of her climax.

Jane continued to lick until Maura was too sensitive to the touch. Then the detective lied next to the doctor, holding her still shivering body close, whispering comforting things into her ear and kissing her forehead from time to time.

"Thank you, Jane. I don't think I have experienced such an intense orgasm in my life." Maura managed to say minutes later.

"You don't need to thank me, Maura. You have no idea how happy that makes me." She smiled before kissing the doctors full lips. "You're so amazing. The most amazing person I've ever known."

Maura's smile was so big and so genuine, it made the detective love her even more.

"I could…" The doctor began suddenly.

"No no," Jane smiled, "Tonight was only about you. We should go to bed now, you've had a long day."

Maura nodded, kissing the detective one more time, before Jane scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Jane felt someone shake her violently in the morning.

"Jane, wake up. Jane!"

"Okay, okay," Jane rubbed her eyes, "Give me a sec, you can't be that desperate already."

"What? No!" Maura poked her in the ribs so strongly it actually hurt. "You'll be getting desperate for a few weeks for that!"

Jane's eyes shot open. Not even a week into a relationship and her sex life was already threatened. "I was joking?!" She offered hesitantly.

Maura shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, that's not why I was waking you." She became excited again. "You're back!"

"Uh…I was gone?" Jane's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're female again!"

* * *

**It's not exactly gone for long so don't be too happy/sad about it :D**

**So did I do okay?**


	11. How the thing works

The detective blinked once, before the information sunk in, then her eyes grew wide and she threw off the covers to make sure the doctor was telling the truth. Which she was, because the brunette was greeted with a very familiar view. Jane hadn't even started to react when Maura threw herself at her and hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back." She spoke in the detective's long curly hair.

Jane grinned, hugging back the doctor, "and I'm glad to be back."

A few minutes later the doctor leaned back only to capture the brunette's lips in a sweet kiss. Jane sighed happily, her hand slipping into the caramel locks.

"Mmm this is so perfect," Maura pulled back with a dreamy smile, "I've wanted to do this from the moment I saw you in that horrendous hooker outfit."

Jane's eyebrows rose, "Really? That long? Why didn't you?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, at first because kissing hooker on the lips is extremely unhygienic. I didn't know where those lustful lips of yours had been," Jane shoved her playfully, laughing, "and then because we became friends and I didn't want to compromise that." Maura answered truthfully.

Jane pulled her down in another kiss, "I'm glad we're finally here, thanks to my balls." She added jokingly. "I wonder what happened to them, by the way."

"I had no idea it was possible to acquire them in the first place. I certainly don't know how you lost them. Did anything strange or maybe unusual happen last night?"

Jane lied silently for some time, trying to recall any strange occurrence during the night. Well going down on Maura had been unusual and extraordinary, magical even, but she hadn't heard anyone ever change sex from that. She shook her head, "Nothing I can think of."

Maura rolled over to lie on her back, "I can't believe we're never going to find out how it happened. It could help so many people."

"If you hadn't woken me up this morning, I would've thought I had dreamed it all." The detective confessed.

The doctor glanced at her smirking, "Oh believe me, it was very real."

The detective laughed and then her face became serious again, "I'm sorry we didn't get to freeze my sperm."

"That's alright, Jane." Maura smiled at her warmly, taking her the brunette's hand. "There are other ways to have children, when we decide we're ready."

Jane smiled, she wanted to say something back, but her grumbling stomach interrupted her quite shamelessly.

Maura chuckled, pushing up from the bed. "And that's our cue to move this conversation to the kitchen."

Jane got up too, looking for her overnight bag only to remember that all the clothes she had taken from her apartment were men's.

"Ah, man, I only took Mr. Rizzoli's clothes with me." She sighed in disappointment.

Maura's brows furrowed, "Who's Mr. Rizzoli?" She went to her closet and pulled out the sweats and t-shirt Jane had left on one of many nights she had spent at Maura's. "I mean other then Frankie, Tommy and your father." She added knowing that Jane wouldn't refer to them as Mr. Rizzoli.

The detective stared at her dumbly, pulling on the clothes Maura had handed her, "Gee I wonder if it could be me with a dick?" She tapped her fingers on her chin, looking thoughtful and was immediately hit with Maura's pillow. "You dumb genius, you." She laughed pulling Maura into her arms and kissing her passionately.

The doctor resisted for a second, before melting into her girlfriend's embrace. Her own arms went around Jane's neck to pull her closer. She felt the detective pull her up and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. They only broke apart when breathing became necessary. Grinning at each other like idiots Jane started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Stopping at the top of the staircase, the detective said, "Okay, you're gonna walk by yourself from here, if you don't want both of us to break our necks."

Maura pouted, "I'm not that heavy, am I?"

"Not heavy, but very distracting." Jane grinned, now making her way down the stairs holding the doctor's hand firmly, who was following her with a radiant smile.

"You're not…um sad it's gone?" Jane asked hesitantly, after they set down to have the breakfast they both had prepared.

Maura shook her head firmly, "Of course not. I only care for a penis if it's attached to you. I'm happy you're back to your gorgeous self, the Jane Rizzoli I fell in love with." When she had realized that she had said the last part out loud her eyes grew huge. She looked at Jane with trepidation, who was looking back with just as big eyes, "I…It was too soon wasn't it? I'm sor-"

Before she could finish the sentence, Jane was beside her kneeling, "I love you too." She said kissing the doctor's thigh, "it's not too soon, I think I've loved you from the minute you pulled on those purple gloves to hand me the money."

Maura laughed, pulling Jane up to kiss her properly. "I love you, Jane." She whispered again, caressing the detective's cheek gently.

"I love you, Maura." Jane answered, kissing the palm caressing her cheek.

Suddenly, Jane was kneeling again, scratching her calf desperately, "Oh geez, is this itch never going aw-" And before either of them knew it, the detective was lying on the doctor's kitchen floor unconscious.

gasping, Maura shot up to grab a glass of water from the fridge for the brunette, but when she returned she had to drink the water herself.

On the floor, once again male Jane was gaining conscious.

"Aw, what happened?" She groaned, sitting up. When the response didn't come she glanced up and was met with the very shocked looking medical examiner.

"You…you…you…" The doctor seemed unable to form the words.

"Maura, are you okay? You never stutter." Jane looked worried.

"You changed back." She managed finally.

"I know. You told me this morning." Jane's eyes were closed and she was rubbing her temples.

"No. You changed again. You're male again." Maura repeated, her eyes still huge like saucers. "I need to sit down."

At this Jane's eyes shot open and she glanced down on herself. And just as expected from the doctor's words, she was Mr. Rizzoli again. "Wow," She breathed, "Could it be the itch?"

Maura, who had set down and was looking very baffled, glanced at her with sudden curiosity. "Itch? What itch?"

"The scar I have on the left calf, it was itchy on the night before I woke up as a man for the first time and I think it was itchy last night too."

"Scratch it again," Maura said, urging Jane with her hands to do so.

The detective didn't need much persuasion as she scratched the aforementioned scar again and really, not a second later, Jane was lying unconscious.

Maura's mouth hung open, "What is-, How is-," She blinked once and when she opened her eyes, Jane was her female self again.

"Wow, woow," Jane was looking at herself with amazement. "Can you believe it? It's the scar! And I can shift back and forth! Thank god, I was kinda sad I didn't get to pee on the bushes."

Maura blinked again, "I'm tempted to say it's unbelievable, but I saw you do it twice. That makes it quite real for me." Then she looked at Jane with horror. "What bushes?"

"Not your bushes, don't worry." Jane waved her hand to calm the doctor, but Maura still looked alarmed. "Oh come on, you've never wished you could pee on the bushes standing up?"

Maura scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Of course I've never wished to urinate in public, Jane."

Jane laughed, resuming her place by the table. "Oh, these pancakes have gone cold. Wanna go out?"

* * *

It was already December when the first snow covered the streets of Boston. Maura had been the first to wake up as usual, and seeing as it was their day off, she made her way downstairs without waking up the detective.

They had been dating for two months, but Jane practically lived with Maura already. And on those rare days when she wasn't at the doctor's place, the doctor was at her small apartment. Neither had any objection to this routine, as none of them wished to be away from the other.

Maura smiled, scratching the small dog behind ears, when Jo greeted her wiggling her tail excitedly. She poured herself a generous cup of coffee, before letting the small dog out in the yard. She gazed at the giant snowflakes falling from the sky for some time, before returning to the warmth of the house.

She set down on her sofa, opening her laptop to go over the article she had been working on. The time flew by unnoticed and her eyes only left the screen when she heard the familiar footsteps from behind. Her face lit up with a smile as she turned her head to watch the entrance and wait for the detective's appearance.

What she didn't expect to see was male Jane already fully dressed for going out. For the last two months Jane had changed only on a very few occasions, on Maura's request, or on her own desire and there was a couple of times when she had changed in her sleep, but she always changed back when she was about to start her day. So Maura was surprised when Mr. Rizzoli appeared in the living room with an excited smile.

"Hey, Maur," She greeted her lover leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Good morning, Jane. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah," She grinned even bigger, "It's snowing and I have a few things to do on my to-do list."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a to-do list." Maura sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. Things I wanna do with my dick."

Maura shook her head, rolling her eyes, "and here I was beginning to be impressed. What exactly are you planning to do with your penis?"

"Paint on the snow," Jane answered, her mouth full with cookies they had backed the day before.

"Paint on the snow with your penis? What does that –" Maura's eyes went wide. "I'm not letting you urinate in the yard, Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane laughed, "Relax, I'm gonna drive someplace else. I wouldn't even dream of peeing on that precious yard of yours. And how come Jo can pee there, but I can't?"

"Jo Friday is a dog. She can't urinate in the toilet, unlike you. I can't believe you are actually going to drive in this weather to pee on the snow. And do you have anything else on that list other than urinating?"

"Of course. Taking you in various positions and some other things." Jane smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. She grabbed her coat and hat and kissed Maura again. "I'll be back before you know it."

Maura watched her with amusement, "Drive safely." She called as she walked to the door. Jane just waved at her, grinning like a kid. _Why do I still want to raise a child with her?_ She asked herself, smiling affectionately.

Not even half an hour later Jane was back, looking absolutely frozen, but excited nonetheless.

"I'm back," She called out as she stepped inside, rubbing her hands together to warm up.

Maura appeared from her study, "How did it go?"

"It was so cool!" Jane exclaimed, "When I was a kid, all my friends used to do it. I always felt left out, you know. But now I can do it too!"

"Good for you." Maura laughed, shaking her head. _Should have known it had something to do with childhood._

Jane faked a gasp, "Why Dr. Isles, was that sarcasm?"

"It was." Maura grinned proudly.

After taking off her hat and coat, Jane cleared her throat and began hesitantly, "Um…Maura? Can a person get a frostbite on… a dick?"

Maura, who had started preparing late breakfast for Jane, paused and stared at her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jane groaned, "Come on, you heard me. It was cold, okay?"

The doctor washed her hands and gestured Jane to come closer. "Let me take a look." She said, switching on the lights.

Blushing slightly, Jane unbuttoned her jeans and started waiting for the diagnosis with fear.

Maura pulled down her boxers and looked at the organ in question. She couldn't contain a snigger as soon as her eyes fell on the detective's penis.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked with worry.

"Cold air must have shrunk it. It looks so small now." Her eyes shifted up to look at Jane's face, while tracing the length of the penis with a single finger. "It looks cute." She added with a smile.

Jane gasped, hands flying to pull up her underwear. "You did not just call my dick cute!"

"I think I did." Maura sniggered again, walking back to the kitchen to resume the unfinished task, "It's not frostbitten by the way."

"That's not what you kept screaming the other night." Jane muttered, feeling relieved.

Maura turned back with a smirk, "The other night it was huge and it felt amazing, but now it's small and it's cute." She shrugged, leaving Jane choking on air.

_Maura Isles and her way with words!_ Jane felt the cold sensation leave her member as it was replaced by the warmth from the rush of blood.

"Hey, Maura, could I possibly interest you in going back to bed?" She sneaked up to the doctor, her hands slipping around her narrow waist, while she ground her hips to the doctor's backside, earning a breathy moan.

Maura turned around in her arms and pulled the detective into a fierce kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." She said before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Jane's waist.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly, they didn't go very far, as the ever intruding Angela Rizzoli came in intruding once again, with an empty mug in her hands and a sulking look on her face.

Maura yelped, unwrapping her legs from Jane's waist and began straightening her scrunched up skirt.

"Damn it! I should put a lock on that door." Jane groaned, buttoning up her jeans quickly.

"What was that, Janie?" Asked Angela, completely oblivious of the scene before her. "Good morning, Maura." She smiled at the doctor sweetly.

"Morning, Angela." The honey-blonde answered with a matching smile.

"How hard is it to knock on the door, Ma?" Jane sighed, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Oh, it's not like I'm interrupting anything." Angela waved her hand dismissively, making her daughter roll her eyes in frustration. "Besides, my cousin Teresa called."

"That gives you permission to barge in how?" The detective finally set down. The doctor had returned to preparing breakfast, which had been forgotten after Jane's suggestion earlier.

Ignoring Jane's question completely, Angela went to the coffee machine. "She called to tell me her daughter's expecting a baby." She said in a high pitched voice.

"That's why you look like someone kicked your puppy?" The brunette cried out. "You should be happy!"

"Oh, how wonderful, we should send them gift with a congratulation card." Maura suggested smiling affectionately, and Jane knew that what Maura was really excited about was shopping for a baby.

Even though Maura very much doubted she'd ever get to see Angela's mythical cousin Teresa or her pregnant daughter.

"That's so sweet of you, Maura." Angela grinned and then turned back to her own daughter. "Don't be an idiot, Jane." She slapped her arm, "Of course, I'm happy. But-"

"Oh no, here goes," Jane covered her face with both hands.

Watching her, Maura laughed and went to stand behind her and rub her shoulders for comfort. Not that Jane needed very much comfort in that particular situation. Maura simply enjoyed having any type of physical contact with the detective whenever she could.

"She's seven years younger than you, Jane!" The elder Rizzoli scoffed. "I always thought I'd be the first one to get grandbabies."

"Gee, I'm sorry," Jane faked distress, "Couldn't you tell us _that_ earlier? We'd have dozen kids by now."

Angela narrowed her eyes, "Don't be a smartass, missy. All I'm asking is that you should at least consider it. You're thirty-five Jane, and Maura's thirty-four."

"How do you know we're not considering it? And maybe it would go faster if you just stopped walking in whenever Maura and I are going at it." Jane deadpanned, digging in the egg white omelet Maura had prepared for her, while the doctor just stared at her. Surprised that the detective had actually said the last part aloud.

Angela almost choked on her freshly brewed coffee, "Oh my god, really? I'm so sorry for interrupting! Please, never mind me. I was never here." She rambled as she backed away to the door. "You kids should continue doing, uh, each other."

"Maaa…" Jane groaned, blushing slightly as her mother disappeared behind the back door.

Maura's amused gaze followed Angela and then she set down beside her lover chuckling.

"Way to kill the mood." Jane grumbled in her plate.

"I'm sure we can figure out something about that later." Maura grinned. "What I can't believe is that you actually told your mother we were about to get engaged in coitus."

"Oh eww, Maura, don't call it that!" Jane made a face, "And did you see how quickly she left?"

Now Maura was confused and maybe a little hurt, "So you told her that only to make her leave?"

Jane put the fork down and breathed in, trying to voice her thoughts clearly, "Partly, yes." She took the doctor's hand and squeezed. "I know you want children, Maur. I've seen the way you look at kids and I want them too, but there are things I'd like to take care of before we decide we're ready to take that huge responsibility."

"What kind of things?" Maura asked cautiously.

"Well, for starters we should at least be living together."

"That's no problem. You could move in with me any day. You practically live here anyway." Maura supplied eagerly. "Actually I was going to ask you to move in with me." She added a little nervously.

"You were?" Jane was a little surprised to sense the doctor's nervousness and decided not to tease her this time…well too much at least. "I'd love to move in with you. Your TV and fridge are much bigger than mine and your bed is more comfortable too." She smirked, making the doctor chuckle with amusement.

"I'm glad my TV and fridge are up to your standards." Maura laughed, but quickly sobered up. "What are other reasons?"

Now Jane smiled somewhat shyly, "I only just got you. I'd like it to be just us for a little while."

The worry on the doctor's face was instantly washed away with a dazzling smile. "Jane, that's very sweet." She leaned to kiss the detective. "I would very much love that too."

"So we're good?" Jane grinned, stealing another kiss from the doctor.

"We're perfect." Maura smiled, but it was a different kind of smile. The kind which made Jane's stomach turn into knots and her eyes grow a few shades darker. The detective had not expected the sudden shift in the doctor's mood and was still sitting stunned when Maura stood behind her, her hands slipping under Jane's sweater.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Asked Jane and felt dumb immediately.

"I was so turned on earlier," Maura whispered in her ear, "You're not going to leave me unsatisfied, are you?"

Jane shuddered when she felt Maura's nails claw the muscles on her abdomen and continue their way further down.

"Of…of cou… course not." She finally managed to respond somewhat coherently.

Maura smirked with satisfaction, nibbling Jane's ear. Her fingers slowly undid the buttons of her lover's jeans. One hand remained on the hard abdomen, as the other slipped inside the boxers, making the detective shiver.

Jane's hands gripped the edge of the table tightly when she saw the doctor's hand disappear into her jeans, her knuckles turning white as she felt her touch.

All her thoughts blurred out instantly. This was the reaction she only got when she was in her male body. The more aroused she became, the more her focus on achieving orgasm grew.

And the visual of Maura's hand inside her pants really made her burning hot. She barely managed to gulp, her brown eyes fixed on her groin intently.

Maura, on the other hand, barely contained a moan. She enjoyed the feeling of Jane's pulsating penis in her hand more than she cared to admit. She pulled it out slowly, hearing Jane's breath catch in her throat.

The doctor felt her own arousal throb between her legs as the detective's semi-erect penis was revealed.

"Do you know how much I enjoy watching you grow hard?" Her breath was hot against Jane's neck, almost causing the detective pass out. "Knowing it's just for me. Anticipating the pleasure it's going to bring me."

Her fingers curled tightly around the shaft, giving her lover strong strokes and feeling her grow harder and harder.

"Oh god…Maura," Jane's eyes shut tightly, "Can we take this to the couch? I wanna touch you too."

The doctor moaned in response. Her panties were discarded on the way to the couch. Jane's pants pooled around her ankles when she set down and without wasting a minute, Maura was straddling her.

"I can't believe we haven't done this earlier." Jane grunted when Maura lowered herself on the rock hard penis and started to roll her hips back and forth.

The doctor paused and looked at her with confusion, "We've had sex before…"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I meant this, on the couch, you riding me."

"Oh," Maura smiled, resuming to rock on Jane's lap, "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"Feels fantastic," Jane smiled back, palming the doctor's bare ass to push into her deeper.

"Keep doing that," Maura whimpered, "Oh that feels so good."

Jane grinned, Maura did like it a little rough sometimes. Her hands sneaked under the doctor's blouse to palm her breast.

"Jane, touch me," The honey-blonde managed to get out between gasps.

"I am touching you,"

"Lower…" Maura gasped and then released a deep moan, when Jane squeezed her breasts rougher than usual.

One of Jane's hands slid lower to fulfill Maura's request, "Oh, you mean here?"

It didn't even take five seconds to feel the doctor's walls tighten around her, squeezing her penis so strongly that Jane wanted to cry from the glorious feeling. With one last push Maura was flying over the edge and Jane wasn't far behind.

Maura was breathing heavily, her head rested on her hand that was wrapped around Jane's neck. Jane planted a few kisses on the doctor's jaw.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm way better than okay." They honey-blonde chuckled tiredly.

Jane wanted to pull out but Maura didn't let her, saying, "I love feeling your heartbeat inside me." And after that Jane just wanted to stay right there forever.

* * *

**AN** I wasn't going to upload it but you guys kept asking so even though I think it's kind of boring I decided to put it up.

As I said on tumblr, my mind had been occupied with thoughts of what would have been if the explosion had happened before Jane and Maura met. and on the day before Maura started working for the BPD they had met in the bar (while Jane was in her dude form) and ended up in bed together. Then on the next day they meet and Jane's all like "Oh my god!" and Maura's like "Do you happen to have any siblings?" and you know… all kinds of things could happen.

So I may write that as well.

And there will be a rizzles baby soon. Because rizzles kid would be the coolest geek in the world. and good looking too.


	13. Can you believe it?

**AN **I wasn't planning on updating today, but here it is! :D

* * *

The first thing detective Rizzoli saw when she opened her chocolate colored eyes, were the hazel-green ones of her lover staring back at her. She had been greeted with a somewhat similar view many times over the past year, but this time it seemed a little different, because Maura's eyes were boring a hole through her head.

"Jeez, Maura," She groaned out, turning to lie on her back, "You scared-"

"I'm late," Maura said, without blinking or taking her eyes off the detective.

The brunette's brows furrowed. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 5:43 AM.

"Late where? Work doesn't start for another four hours. Oh, please don't tell me you've joined the butt-crack-of-dawn yoga classes." Jane whined, but she became concerned when she saw Maura shake her head slowly. "Then where-"

"My period, Jane. It's late." Maura cut her off, with a shaky voice.

Jane's eyes grew huge. She set up. "You sure?"

Maura nodded with a terrified expression.

"How long?" The brunette asked, taking the doctor's hand in hers.

"A, a day." Maura whispered as if it had been the most shocking information she had ever revealed.

Jane almost laughed. "Jesus, you scared me." She said with a smile, but when Maura's expression changed from terrified to a little insulted, she continued, "C'mon, haven't you ever been late? That can happen all the time. Right?"

Maura looked a little hesitant. "Well, there are several reasons that may cause the delay in the menstrual cycle, such as stress, various illnesses, thyroid disorders, being overweight or underweight. By the way, did you know that without body fat a woman's body cannot produce enough estrogen to ovulate?"

"I did not know that." Jane replied slowly, "But see, there are tons of reasons…"

"But Jane," Maura whispered again, "I'm never late. And…"

"And what?" The detective scooted closer. She could clearly see that the doctor was really bothered by it.

"Do you remember the conference I had to attend in Baltimore at the end of September?"

"That was three weeks ago, Maura," Jane said, "Of course I remember. What about it?"

"Two and a half." The doctor corrected her, making the detective roll her eyes. "I have a confession to make."

Had it been anyone else Jane's mind would have jumped right to jealousy, because a lot can happen when a person is away for a week. But this was Maura and Jane was absolutely positive she'd never cheat on her. So, the detective waited patiently to what the doctor had to say.

"I was in such hurry when I packed for it," Maura started playing with the ring on her finger, "See, this is exactly why I like to be slow and thorough. I just knew I'd forget something. And I did."

"What did you forget?" Jane asked when Maura paused to take a breath.

"The pills. I forgot the pills Jane." Maura's eyes became glassy. "And when I remembered I was already sitting in my hotel room. I wanted to go out and buy, but I was just so tired. I knew it was fine to miss one, even two. I decided to go out for them later, but my schedule was so busy, I hardly had any time to eat and sleep and I completely forgot about them." The words were coming so fast Jane barely caught what the doctor was saying.

"So you're saying you missed the pills?" Jane wanted to make sure she had heard her girlfriend correctly.

Maura answered with a nod and a sniffle.

"How many did you miss?"

"Seven." The doctor's voice was muffled, so she added louder, "I missed seven."

Now Jane's heart started beating faster. "And we had sex, with my dick, when you came back."

**_2.5 weeks ago_**

_Maura tried not to make a sound as she crept into her own home. She wanted to surprise the detective as she had caught an early plane and Jane wasn't expecting her for a few more hours._

_Taking off the heels in the first place, she tiptoed to the master bedroom as quietly as it was humanly possible. She breathed in relief when she realized that Jo wasn't around to give Maura away with her excited barks. _

_It took her almost three minutes to crack the door open without any sound. Her eyes immediately fell on the lightly snoring figure splayed sideways on the huge bed. 'She's been scratching in her sleep again', Maura though, but then her eyes fell on the proud standing morning wood and smirk grazed her lips, 'Well this just makes it easier'._

_She discarded her clothes in a mere minute, without even bothering to hang them in the closet and pulled off the thin sheet that covered Jane's body. A shiver ran down her spine, making her thighs tingle and her nipples grow hard._

_Maura opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out several condoms. They didn't use them often as Jane didn't like wearing them, but Maura didn't want to take the risk now._

_The bed dipped from her weight, causing the detective to mumble something incoherently. Maura paused for a second and only proceeded when she was sure Jane was fast asleep._

_Crawling on top of the detective, the doctor stopped when she was successfully straddling Jane's thighs. She hadn't even started anything yet and the wetness was already running down her thighs just from the anticipation. _

_She hadn't been parted from Jane for such a long period of time since they had begun dating and it had taken its toll on the honey-blonde's libido._

_Maura pulled the boxers down carefully, moaning softly when the erection sprung free from its confinements. Maura grabbed one of the condoms and opened it using her teeth. She rolled it down the whole length of Jane's cock, making the detective shiver in her sleep. _

_Maura's cheeks, along with her whole body was burning up. She scooted forward to align the penis with her entrance and after preparing herself for the impending intrusion she set down slowly. _

_And oh how she loved that intrusion. Maura felt electric jolt travel through her body, causing Goosebumps to rise on her skin. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip while she waited for her body to adjust to Jane's size._

_She felt a little guilty, thinking that she was taking advantage of Jane's morning wood, but Maura knew very well that the detective really wouldn't mind one bit. She rose up almost to the tip and set down again, releasing a strangled and not so quiet moan. _

_Jane's eyes shot open at the sound. Her first instinct was to push the person off of her, but almost immediately she was hit with the doctor's smell and the delicious feeling in her penis. _

_She set up, wrapping her arms around the doctor to help her push and pull. _

_Maura moaned louder, but it was muffled when Jane's lips attacked hers in a fierce kiss. After a minute of gasps and whimpers, the smacking sounds of their love making, the detective laid her lover on her back to get a better leverage for penetration. _

_The doctor whimpered, arching her back. Her nails broke the skin on the detective's back, but neither she nor Jane paid any attention to that. _

_Somewhere in the process Jane's left hand had sneaked down to play with the doctor's clit and soon enough Maura came whispering Jane's name over and over. _

_But to her surprise the thrusts resumed as soon as her walls relaxed enough to give the detective ability to move again. _

"_Jane, wait, it's too soon." Maura whispered. "I can't."_

"_Yeah, you can." Jane grunted in her ear, but her hips slowed down, "Try to relax, trust me."_

_And really, few seconds later Maura was thoroughly enjoying the long, vigorous thrusts from her detective. This time the orgasm was so powerful Maura even shed a few tears from happiness and fell asleep almost immediately. _

_Jane rolled off of her, coming down from her high with a smile. She pulled the sheet over the naked body of her lover. _

"_Welcome home, Maura." She whispered, kissing the doctor's jaw and stood to discard the used condom. _

"But we did use the condom," Maura said, "I thought we were safe."

"It broke," The brunette admitted.

"What?" Maura gasped.

"I didn't realize that until I went to throw it away. I thought you were still on pills so decided it didn't really matter." Jane grinned sheepishly. "But c'mon, Maura, we did it only once. What are the chances of getting pregnant from just one time?"

Maua seemed even paler now, "Sometimes one try is all it takes, Jane."

Jane laid back on the pillow, "C'mere, Maura," she waved the honey-blonde over and the doctor crawled into her lovers arms immediately, settling between her legs. "Isn't it too soon to tell? One day of late period isn't worth panicking." She tried to calm the doctor down, but Jane had to admit, she was a little nervous herself.

"It's not just that." Maura said, "My olfactory senses have been heightened for several days and I've been feeling so tired lately." She paused for a minute and added, "I got sick this morning."

Jane's heart almost stopped, before starting to beat wildly. She could feel the fear and excitement roll through her body in waves.

"So you… you really think you're pregnant?" She managed to say with cracked voice and felt Maura nod against her.

"Maura, that's…That's great!" She cried out, hugging the woman in her arms tightly.

"It's still too soon to tell, Jane."

"What? I just told you that and you…Mauraa c'mon; you know you're not supposed to guess." The detective whined, poking the doctor in the ribs as the later inched away from her fingers.

"It is too soon, but the symptoms I'm having are the telltale signs of pregnancy." Maura defended her opinion, poking Jane back.

"What's with the look then?" Jane inquired, "You do want children, don't you?" She asked with hesitation.

"More than anything," Maura replied breathlessly, "It's just that I'm…I'm so scared," Maura buried her face in Jane's curls, "I thought we would prepare for it first, make plans. I even had special diet plans for us. How could I imagine it would be unexpected?"

"Well, I'm glad we skipped the diet part and hey, that's how it happens most of times," Jane said running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair when Maura settled back against her. "I think we're as ready as we would ever be. Let's just wait for the confirmation and until then you just stay away from alcohol and whatever it is pregnant women have to stay away from, deal?"

Maura pulled away from her, gazing at Jane with big watery eyes and huge grin, "Deal," She nodded before kissing the detective's lips. "Can you believe it? We may be having a baby!" Jane could hear tears in Maura's voice.

The detective's hands went to the doctor's still very, _very_ flat stomach. She touched the skin under Maura's silky shirt as if it was the sacred vessel. "You're perfect and I love you so much." Jane whispered in hoarse voice, gazing into the hazel-green eyes, "and if you're not pregnant now, we should definitely start working on it."

Maura chuckled, her hands joining the detective's on her stomach. "Well, you better love me. I may be carrying your child."

Jane laughed loudly, pulling the doctor into tight embrace.

* * *

**AN2 **Now that Maura may be pregnant, I wanted to say that one of the main things that I wanted from male Jane was to make a Rizzles baby. And as you may know if two women ever had a baby together it would definitely be a girl (because of the XX chromosomes) and I hope you guys are more or less okay with the fact that I really want that baby to be 100% rizzles.

P.S. If this doesn't make sense, it's not supposed to.

but maybe I'll just go with twins. I don't know.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN** Here's little something. Took me more time (I can't seem to stop thinking about the other AU I wanna write) and efforts than I thought it would. Hope it turned out okay.

* * *

Another week passed before Dr. Isles finally agreed on taking the pregnancy test. She would have waited longer for the sake of accuracy of the results, but Maura couldn't stand seeing Jane's eager smile and pleading face any longer, so she caved. And besides, who was she kidding? She wanted to know the answer just as much, if not even more.

So here she set on the couch in her office, biting her nails (of course, she knew it was unsanitary in the least and probably could list another dozen reasons why one must refrain from biting nails, but she was just that nervous) and glancing at the door in every two minutes.

She knew she was being irrational. The blood samples would take several hours to process, but she couldn't help it. She had never felt so anxious and impatient in her life. And it certainly didn't help that Jane called every five minutes, asking if the results were back yet.

Each time Maura would answer with 'I told you I'd call as soon as I get them,' but in reality it made her feel better to know that Jane was just as nervous as her.

Closing her eyes, Maura leaned back against the couch. She tried to meditate in order to distract herself and make the time pass faster, but only thing she managed to do was mentally go over all stages of embryogenesis.

She was in the process of reciting the development and functions of placenta, when she heard the door click and she was enveloped in all too familiar scent before she had even opened her eyes.

"Jane," She breathed in relief. The doctor hadn't realized how much she wanted the dark haired detective by her side, until the latter had pulled her into a hug, "You're back already?"

"Yeah, the lead we caught turned out to be a dead end. I'm done for the day." Jane answered, waving her hand dismissively after she pulled back from the hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Maura smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that, though."

"Nah, that's okay. I wanted to be with you anyway." Jane grinned back slyly. "So, where were you flying when I came in?"

"Just thinking about conception-"

"Oh, Dr. Isles, tell me more." Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not the sexual act, Jane." Maura laughed. "About forming a zygote and prenatal development in general."

"Um, I guess that's interesting too."

"Oh do you want to know more?" Maura asked. Always eager to share information.

Just when Jane was about to open her mouth to decline politely, though without having any idea how to do it without upsetting the hormonal doctor, Senior Criminalist Chang appeared in the door. Jane had never been happier about Susie's sudden intrusion.

"Dr. Isles, the test results are back." The woman said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Susie."

Before Jane could blink, Maura was at the door, taking the manila folder.

Susie Chang nodded and left.

The doctor looked at the detective with eyes full of excitement, "Are you ready?"

"No, but open it anyway," Jane could feel her palms start to sweat. She was enveloped with the sudden fear of negative answer and disappointment. Even though Maura's revelation the week before had been completely out of the blue, it had been the only thing on her mind since then and she had caught herself daydreaming about what their child would look like on numerous occasions.

Of course, if the answer turned out to be negative they would try and try (Jane really liked that kind of trying, but can you blame her?) until Maura got pregnant, but she very much hoped that her lover was already carrying her child.

Just the thought of the possibility of procreation made her eyes water, made her skin tingle with excitement. It was strange, since Jane had known about it from the day she had woken up with a penis, but she had never truly grasped that she could actually have a child with Maura.

And now that Maura was looking at her with teary eyes and the brightest smile Jane knew that her life was changed forever. She didn't even realize that she had started moving, but the next thing she knew Maura was in her arms, hugging her tightly. Then there were tears of happiness, kisses full of love and promises.

"I love you so much. You're giving me everything I have ever hoped for."

Jane could barely make out Maura's words in her ear, but when she did she hugged her even tighter.

"Not more than you're giving me, Maura."

After some time, when they were calm enough to pull back, the doctor giggled, "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!" Jane answered with a giggle of her own. "We should celebrate! What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"

"We can just go home and cuddle on the couch with a box of mushroom and garlic pizza." Maura suggested hopefully.

"Sounds great," Right now Jane would happily agree on eating anything (even the fresh lavender leaves) if it made Maura happy, but she couldn't help asking, "You sure you don't have sudden craving for meat lover's, though?"

"I'm going to start craving for a lot of new things in the near future, but I guess meat lover's isn't one of them." Maura laughed.

Later that same day, when the doctor and the detective were already in bed, Jane's head was on Maura's shoulder, her fingers caressing the honey-blonde's lower abdomen and Maura's hands were running through Jane's mane of dark hair.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Jane's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"At this point it's just a cluster of cells," Maura replied smiling dreamily. "Does it matter?"

The detective was silent for a moment. Jane had never thought of having children until she met the medical examiner. Even before _her accident_ Jane knew that Maura was the only person she'd ever want to raise a child with. And last week it seemed like all Jane did was imagine little Mauras everywhere. She thought of having a little girl, as beautiful and perfect as Maura or a little boy with as much passion in sports as herself. Both images almost moved her to tears and really, it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl.

"Not really. I just want him or her to be healthy." Jane answered truthfully. "I bet it's the most perfect cluster of cells and I really hope whichever it is, is gonna look like you."

Maura shook her head with a small chuckle, "Oh Jane, don't sell yourself short. You're the most gorgeous woman _and _the most handsome man I have ever seen. Our child would be lucky to take after you."

Jane grunted, never really comfortable with accepting compliments, "Okay, but if it's a girl I want her to look exactly like you."

Maura stayed silent for a moment, "We're taking the responsibility for another human being." She whispered. They had changed positions and now Maura was cuddled to Jane's right side. "How terrifying is that?"

"Very," Jane replied honestly. "That is one huge responsibility. I think we should get married." She said suddenly.

Maura shifted to kiss her on the lips. "I would love to marry you." She said with a loving smile.

Jane grinned back, feeling her heart flutter in her chest, even though she never had any doubt that Maura would agree. "Do you want to get married before the child is born?"

"Absolutely not." The doctor replied firmly.

Jane's face fell, "Why not?"

"I don't want it to be rushed and I certainly don't want to be fat and wearing flats on my wedding day. I only plan on getting married once." Maura replied, placing small kisses on Jane's cheek and jaw to make her smile. "I want to be your wife very much, Jane, and I want to look beautiful on the day it happens."

Jane's brain was still caught on the part where Maura said she wanted to be Jane's wife. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"You're always the most beautiful woman, Maura, and you're gonna look even more beautiful carrying our child, but if you want to wait I'm okay with it." She smiled.

"Thank you," Maura placed another kiss on Jane's lips and then her head returned to its position on the detective's shoulder.

"When should we start telling people?" Jane wondered.

"We should at least wait till the end of the first trimester. Most of spontaneous-" Maura paused for a moment as if she didn't want to say the next word aloud, "Abortions happen during the first trimester."

Jane shuddered at the thought and pulled Maura closer into her body. "Let's wait then." She said, "But its gonna be really hard keeping this from ma. I think her third eye opens each time there's a word child involved."

"Then it's a good thing she has moved to your apartment."

Jane laughed, "You kidding me? Of course it's a good thing. Can you imagine all the times she could have walked in on us in the kitchen? And I really like doing it in there."

"I know you do," Maura laughed too, thinking back of all the times they had made love in the kitchen (among many other places). "I'm sorry I've been too tired constantly." She added sadly when she realized they hadn't had sex for almost two weeks.

"No no no don't be sorry," Jane shook her head, "You're creating a life, you can be as tired as you want for as long as you want. And you may eat all the Girl Scout cookies too."

"I already ate them all," Maura confessed, not really feeling ashamed.

The detective raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Even thin mints?"

"I ate those first."

Jane laughed loudly, kissing the top of the M.E.'s head. Maura's appetite had certainly grown during the previous week.

Jane felt like she had just drifted to sleep when a not so silent whisper of her name brought her back to the reality.

"Jane… Jane!" Maura shook her awake.

"Yeah, what is it, Maur?" Jane tightened her hold on the M.E.'s waist without opening her eyes.

"I really want corn syrup…" She grinned apologetically.

The next thing Jane knew, she was pulling on her jeans and hoodie.

"I'm really sorry," Maura apologized again, "But I just can't seem to stop thinking about it."

The detective went to the bed and kissed the doctor, "Hey, it's okay. It's the least I can do for you." She smiled, caressing Maura's cheek, "I'll be back soon."

And this was when Maura's strange midnight cravings and morning pukings began.

The next few weeks until the ultrasound went by almost the same. Maura's movements, when she was trying to get to the toilet in time, would awake Jane in the mornings. Then they would sit on the cold tiles (well, Jane would sit on the cold tiles, Maura always set in Jane's lap) for somewhere near thirty minutes, waiting for the nausea to go away.

Then Jane would prepare for them breakfast (while Maura was almost dozing off with her head on the kitchen island). After the meal, the detective would leave for work and the doctor (who was now taking days off because of her growing nausea whenever she even thought of morgue and constant fatigue) would go back to their bedroom to continue sleeping.

Finally, the day of the ultrasound arrived and when they left the clinic, the only thing Jane remembered from the doctor's hour long monologue was, "Oh, Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli, looks like you're having twins!"

* * *

**Now, the names.** I was thinking maybe Daniela for the girl, it kinda has Italian ring to it. And for the boy I don't know (Not James tho, I'm gonna name their kid that in another story) maybe Michael (because I loved Michael Scofield)

**I'd love to hear your suggestions.** and I do have to choose the middle names too.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN** I am so sorry for not updating any sooner, but writing has become difficult these past days. I'm not sure I did any good with this, but at least it's something, right?

* * *

_The first trimester of pregnancy. One of many (somewhat) similar mornings at the Rizzoli-Isles household_

Maura tried to wiggle away from the detective's death grip on her waist for the third time without any success.

"Jane… Jane!" She repeated louder, for the person spooning her from behind didn't show any signs of being conscious. "Jane, I'm really not in the mood." She sighed, already loosing the nerve.

"Mood for what?" Maura heard the muffled voice of the detective, who seemed to be half flying in the world of dreams.

The doctor groaned, "Intercourse!"

She heard a sigh, "Maura, I'm sleeping."

"Well, a certain part of you isn't." Maura replied fiercely; when she realized that the person behind her had fallen back to sleep, she whined louder, "Jane, your erection is really making me uncomfortable."

"My what?" Seemed like Jane was still very far from being awake.

Maura tried to wiggle away again, but the brunettes grip remained strong. "Your penis, Jane, it's poking me."

This time Jane did get what the doctor was trying to say and released her immediately. This new hormonal Maura didn't approve of Jane's attempts at sexy times at all. And by at all I mean _really at all_. Who would've thought that the insatiable Doctor Isles would ever be so repulsed by sex? Certainly not Jane.

The doctor had warned them to refrain from having rough and kinky sex (while Jane was blushing furiously, wishing for a hole to crawl in), but the brunette was pretty sure there was a huge difference between not having rough sex and not having sex at all. But she was trying to be an understanding girlfriend.

"Sorry," She murmured and turned to lie on her back.

Maura shifted too, laying her head on Jane's shoulder, "I'm sorry I'm being grumpy lately," She apologized, while playing with the hem of Jane's shirt, "It's going to stop by the end of the first trimester." She glanced up at her girlfriend hopefully.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. You can't help producing the hormones, right?" The detective rubbed her arm to comfort the honey-blonde.

"I'm still very sorry, Jane." Maura repeated, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the detective, "I know I haven't been too easy to deal with for the past few weeks."

Jane pulled her closer, "Don't say that. You're perfect. I wouldn't trade this for anything." She said firmly, to reassure the doctor. "Your whole body is changing. I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling all the time. With all the fatigue, puking, cravings, huge boobs… okay I do enjoy that last part, but I know they hurt and that makes me feel like a perv… and now I'm rambling," She waited for Maura's response, but none came, so Jane glanced down at the doctor. "and you fell asleep." She chuckled softly, kissing the doctor's forehead.

The detective lied unmoving for half hour, waiting for sleep to take over, but when she realized that the boner was not going away and sleep wasn't returning, she decided to slip out of bed and take care of her problem in the bathroom.

Jane wasn't into giving herself a helping hand much, but Maura had told her once that her body kept producing sperm approximately at the rate of 2,315 per second, so if she didn't get any relief she'd start having wet dreams and Jane enjoyed avoiding her period every month too much to stop changing into a guy. And since Maura was no longer a willing participant, Jane was left to her own devices.

After she was done in the bathroom, Jane didn't feel like going back to bed, so instead she decided to go for a run.

Maura heard the loud clock of the front door before her eyes landed on the gasping detective. Jane was in her running attire and looked quite cheerful.

"Hey, Maura, you're up already," She grinned, moving closer to the doctor.

Maura smiled at her, "I was hungry, _and _I prepared breakfast for you." She motioned at the beacon and eggs at the kitchen island. This was becoming a very rare occurrence, as the doctor was either constantly tired or nauseated by smells, "How was your run?"

The detective had had a great run, but she knew better than to say that to her pregnant lover who had to avoid putting pressure on her body, "It was okay," She simply shrugged, "I missed you." _That should do it, _thought Jane as she pulled the doctor into a tight embrace.

"I missed you too," Maura hugged her back, inhaling Jane's smell deeply. Her eyes grew huge as she pulled back instantly, "Oh eww, Jane, you stink!"

"What?" Jane looked confused for a moment, before poking Maura playfully, "I thought you enjoyed my after workout smell?"

"Apparently not when you're male." Maura's fingers were on her nose, blocking out the smell successfully, "You have men smell."

At this Jane couldn't help laughing out loud, "Men smell? No pheromones and bla-bla scienc-y talk? Oh my god, Maura, I think this pregnancy is getting to your big brain!" She moved forward, wanting to kiss the adorable doctor's head, but Maura quickly backed away from her with a glare, making Jane laugh even harder, "Okay okay. I'll go take a shower and change." She shook her head with amusement.

"Thank you," Maura called after her, feeling slightly guilty, but still very happy that the smell was gone.

_Beginning of the second trimester._

"Jane, Jane, wake up." Maura tried to shake the detective out of sleep desperately.

"Okay, okay. Stupid boner and stupid scratching" Jane grunted to herself, making a move to roll on her back, when the doctor's hand caught her thigh.

"Oh, thank whatever higher power there is," Now that the detective was finally awake, a huge relieved grin broke out on Maura's face, "don't you dare to move, and take off your underwear!"

Jane's eyes snapped open. She almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but Maura did that for her, in attempts to make her move faster.

"Jaaane," She whined, "Please? I want you so much!"

The brunette's mouth hang open, "What? You sure?" She asked with disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure!" She grabbed Jane's left hand and without much warning pushed it inside her panties. "Feel that? I'm so wet for you." The doctor's voice was so sexy that alone almost made Jane come, not to mention the warm sticky substance that instantly covered her fingers.

Jane stared at the back of Maura's head for a second, still unsure whether this was really happening or not. But when she heard another plea from Maura's lips, she snapped out of her haze instantly. Discarding her underwear in mere seconds she tried to roll Maura on her back and got confused when the doctor refused to move.

"Can we…like this?" She heard the M.E.'s unsure voice.

Jane gulped so loudly she could swear it was heard all the way to china. Her heart began to pound in her chest in anticipation. She had wanted to do this for so long, but never dared to ask Maura if she could take her from behind. Not that Maura would be opposed to the idea, it's just, it seemed like such a dude thing to do and Jane didn't like acting like a man, even if she had male body, sometimes.

"Yeah…yeah of course." She replied finally and heard a relieved sigh. "It's not kinky or rough though, is it?" She asked to make sure the kids would not be threatened.

"No, no it's not." Maura replied firmly, now kicking off her own underwear. "Please, just do it. I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Okay," She said once again to assure both herself and Maura. She grabbed her already painfully hard erection and guided it t Maura's opening.

The doctor was already moaning helplessly when Jane took one of her legs to place it atop of hers and guided herself inside. Maura gasped, biting her lips from intense pleasure cursing through her body. She felt Jane's grunt on her neck and it made goose bumps rise on her flesh.

Maura whimpered when Jane started to move seconds later, "oh wow, feels so good," She said between pants, "I'm so glad the first trimester is over."

Jane remained silent, lost in heavenly sensation of Maura constricting around her. It wasn't long before the doctor was begging her to go faster and harder and before they knew it they were flying off of the cliff, whispering each other's names.

This time Maura did turn around to snuggle into Jane. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"You don't have to thank me every time we have sex, Maura." Jane chuckled, running her fingers over the doctor's stomach. "You feeling okay?"

"Just…fantastic," The honey-blonde replied grinning.

"We should probably tell people." Jane said after placing her head on Maura's lap to be close to her belly.

"You think?" The doctor sounded a bit hesitant.

"Yeah, their grandparents, uncles _and _aunt deserve to know." The detective nodded, placing the kiss on the soft skin.

"Aunt?"

"You do have a sister, Maura." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." Maura caressed Jane's hair, "we should have a family dinner over the weekend."

"Hey, no pressure, Maur. We don't have to do it if you're not ready."

"I'm ready." Maura smiled, "Let's do it this weekend."

"Great." Jane grinned. "Have you thought of names yet?" She asked after a minute.

"Oh, that's the hard part." Suddenly Maura got exited. "If it's a boy I was thinking Antonio for the famous Italian-"

"Antonio Benivieni the autopsy guy, I know." Jane interrupted her with a laugh.

Maura smiled at her with amazement, blissfully ignoring the autopsy guy part, "You remember?"

"I remember what kind of wedding you want." Jane grinned, thinking back of the conversation they had in the morgue.

"About that, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?" Jane urged her to continue.

"Maybe we should get married before they're born, but have the ceremony later?"

"That'd be great." Jane set up. "You really want that?"

The doctor nodded, "I'd like our children to be born in our married life."

"I agree completely." The detective kissed her lover on the lips, "I'll take care of that first thing in the morning."

"Thank you." Maura kissed her cheek, "Now if you don't mind, I'm a little tired."

"Go back to sleep baby." The detective rubbed her shoulder, finally feeling like her girlfriend had returned to her from the strange land ruled by hormones.

* * *

**AN 2** about the names. I think it's gonna be Luca for the boy, so thanks for suggesting that. maybe Antonio or Mateo for the middle name.

I have no blinking idea about the girl tho. Maybe Alexandra, and Gaia for the middle name, if nothing else comes to mind.

and huge thanks to everyone who suggested names.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN** I'm sorry for not updating. I was out of town in a place with no internet connection that is my grandma's house.

* * *

I

"Jane! Maura!"

"Jane!"

Angela Rizzoli strolled in the Rizzoli-Isles household quite casually. She heard a muffled noise from the stairs, which was soon followed by the sight of one pissed off, yet sleepy looking Jane Rizzoli, with disoriented moves and (more than usually) wild curly hair.

"Jesus, woman, can't you keep it down? Maura's sleeping." She gritted through her teeth, frustrated to be ripped from the warm bed and possibly any chance of morning sex. _This is just great. Now Maura's gonna be pissed. Oh man, she'll probably cry. _She covered her face with both hands and groaned. All because hormonal Dr. Isles needed to be reminded that she was loved, and cherished, and taken care of quite frequently for the last few days. And Jane had found out that denying this to the M.E. never lead to anything good.

"What are you doing here so early? And who gave you the key?"

"That is no way to greet your mother, missy! I lived here, if you don't remember, I know the password to the security system." Angela glared back, but her expression quickly changed into excitement, "Well, you said we were having a family dinner."

_I should talk to Maura about changing the password, _Jane squeezed her eyes shut, "At 7 p.m. Ma, is your clock broken? It's 7 _a.m._ now."

"Quit being smart with me, Jane Rizzoli," Angela scolded her with fake anger, then she added with innocent face (which was anything but that and, frankly, freaked Jane out a little), "I'm here to help you prepare."

_Busted_ was the first thing that came to the younger Rizzoli's mind. Well, why else would her mother be insisting on cooking in the early morning? Angela loved cooking, of course, but the detective in Jane could sense that it was something different this time. She just looked too cheerful and had a small glint in her eyes. So the detective tried to act annoyed, in hopes to keep their secret secret for a little while longer.

"Ma, c'mon, it's just a dinner. Maura and I can handle it just fine."

Angela waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, I know Maura can handle it. Not so sure about you." She smirked, making Jane frown with irritation. "But I had all this time on my hands and decided to make good use of it. Can't a mother help her children?" Here she actually pouted.

_Guilt trip. Yay._ Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine. You need help?" She tried to be polite, but her tone told Angela that last thing Jane wanted was to stay in the kitchen.

"No, no. You can go back to sleep, sweetie."

Jane's eyebrow rose as her mother smiled at her a little too kindly. _Yep, she's definitely onto something, _the detective thought on her way back to the bedroom.

II

"Jane, why is your mother in the kitchen?"

Jane heard the hoarse voice of her fiancé, although she couldn't really see the woman herself under the covers.

_Damnit! She sounds upset. Damn these hormones and mood swings. Why can't pregnant women be more normal? Not that I'm complaining though. She's still so cute. And sexy. And she's giving me children. I really should stop complaining. This is thousand times harder for her._

She walked to the bed and set on the edge, removing the comforter from the place where she guessed Maura's head was buried.

"Hey, babe, how are you doing on this fine morning?" The detective grinned and pushed the caramel hair away from the doctor's face, revealing her bright hazel eyes, still half-lidded with sleep.

Maura actually groaned, "I'm okay. What time is it?"

The brunette glanced at the clock on the bedside table, "It's still early, she just came by to help prepare dinner, so you can go back to sleep if you want."

The doctor turned to lie on her back. "I really should get up and help Angela."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Jane shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't be rude, Jane." The M.E. smiled.

_God bless mood swings!_

"Hey, I'm not rude. I didn't push her in the kitchen." Jane tried to act offended, but Maura's smile made her grin, "You know how she gets when the words family and dinner is involved."

"Oh good. I really want to sleep some more," Maura closed her eyes and yawned, but a second later opened them again, "But I'm gonna pee first."

Jane watched her lover make her way to the bathroom with a chuckle. She got up and followed her a minute later and leaned against the open door as Maura washed her hands. Her eyes trailed over her girlfriend's figure with adoration.

And that's when she noticed it for the first time. A small, barely visible bump on Maura's lower abdomen. It was so subtle, had Jane not spent hours ogling Maura's body, she may have actually missed it.

Jane felt her throat close and hammering in her chest increase significantly. She walked closer to her lover and stood behind her, placing both hands on her abdomen and buried her face in Maura's curls.

"I love you, Maura." She whispered softly.

The puzzled doctor looked up. "I love you too, Jane."

"You started showing."

An excited smile broke out on Maura's face. "You noticed? I didn't think you'd notice yet."

"Isn't it a miracle?"

"Actually it's because of the uterus expanding above the pubic bone…"

"Can't you just say 'oh yes, Jane, it's magical'?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"But it's n-"

"Okay okay," The detective laughed, "You and your sciency talk. Hmm, I wonder if our kids will talk like that. Can you imagine? That'd be so much fun." She laughed at the image.

"It's not funny, Jane. I was always laughed at because of it." Maura's demeanor rapidly changed into hurt and sorrow. She turned and looked up at Jane with worry, "What if they'll be laughed at too?"

"They'll probably be laughed at," Jane shrugged, "we won't be able to protect them from everything, but we're gonna do our best." She pulled doctor to her as the smaller woman wrapped her arms around Jane's waist.

"We are." Maura nodded against her collar bone.

III

"Alright, can I have your attention please?" Jane inhaled deeply and stood up. Her gaze traveled around the table, over the familiar and expectant faces of her family, Maura's ever growing family (which was going to be her family soon) and her coworkers, Frost and Korsak.

Her eyes fell on her mother and Jane decided that it was almost too painful to look at the excitement plastered on Angela's face.

"Uh, me and Maura-"Jane started, but was interrupted immediately with a whispered 'Maura and I' from her left side. She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Maura and I have something to tell you…"

"Oh my god, Janie, Maura, I'm so happy," Angela was about to fly off her chair when she caught Jane's death glare.

"Jesus woman, sit down! I haven't said anything yet!"

The elder Rizzoli sat back, mouthing 'sorry', to her daughter.

"Get on with it already," Tommy called from the opposite side of the table.

"Shut up Thomas." Jane snapped at him, before coughing to compose herself. "You guys are our family," She began finally, "And we wanted to tell you that Maura's pregnant. We're gonna be parents!" She glanced down at the doctor with bright smile and squeezed her hand. "Also, before any of you ask, it's 100% ours." She added seriously. She had thought about telling them about her "situation" but then decided against it. Not that she didn't trust them, but the less people knew about it the safer she felt.

What happened next was total chaos where everybody was shaking everybody else's hand and hugging the soon-to-be-parents. However all of this was overshadowed by Angela's squeal of happiness, saying that she knew all along.

"I bet you didn't know it's twins." Jane smirked at her mother, half annoyed and half amused.

Angela stared at her with shock, before engulfing her in a bone crushing hug, "Oh Jane, really?" She glanced at Maura who was talking to her biological mother, Hope, who had tears in her eyes. The doctor looked at the elder Rizzoli and nodded, before being pulled in another hug by her mother and Cailin, and soon joined by Angela.

"Oh, and we're getting married in the city hall tomorrow." Jane added when the situation became somewhat controllable again. Leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

**Another AN** Next chapter is probably going to be sex, wedding and maybe more sex? I don't know :D


	17. Chapter 17

**AN** I know what I said last time, but I wasn't really feeling like writing any smut. Have some fluff instead. and don't hate me. too much.

Nothing here (except for mistakes) belong to me.

* * *

I

What managed to prevent Angela from having a stroke on the spot was 'we're gonna have an actual wedding after the children are born' repeated until the words lost any meaning to Jane. She stood up from the couch abruptly, feeling that if she heard herself say the word wedding once more she'd either pass out or go into hysterical giggling fit, which would later transform into loud sobbing.

"Ma, it's not like we're trying to elope." She said one last time before going to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge.

By this time everyone else had gathered the purpose of the sudden decision and seemed very cool and even enthusiastic about it. Maura had even asked her sister to be her maid of honor, who agreed looking very emotional. Jane smiled, happy that Maura was at last starting to bond with her sister.

Sometime later the detective felt someone's hands wrap around her midsection from behind, "Are you okay?" Jane could swear she heard laugh in Maura's voice.

"Ugh, I can't believe her! You'd think she's the one getting married!"

"Stop overreacting, Jane. I'm the one high on hormones here."

Now Jane knew Maura was laughing.

"She's probably been planning your wedding from the day you were born. And you could have been a little more considerate."

Jane was about to whine, but she paused, "Okay, maybe you're right."

She felt Maura's lips press against her cheek.

"I am right. Now go, say goodbye to our guests, so I can have you all to myself again."

Only then Jane noticed that while she was frowning in the kitchen their guests had started to leave. Not wanting to appear a completely terrible host, she decided to at least say goodbye and besides, she had one more thing to do.

"Hey, Frankie, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, but dragged him away from Frost without waiting for his answer.

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"You know how I said I was getting married tomorrow?"

"That'll be hard to forget. I've never seen ma look so pale."

Jane groaned, "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said it like that, but that's not the point. Listen, would you be my best man?"

Frankie's face lit up with a surprised smile, "Of course. It'll be honor, Jane." He nodded once. "Oh and, by the way, congratulations again. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." Jane smiled back.

Suddenly she was enveloped in a tight hug. "Way to go, Janie!" Tommy almost cried in her ear.

"Thanks, Tommy," She smiled and hugged him back.

"You know, if it's gonna be boys you should name them Mario and Luigi. That'd be so cool." He pulled back and looked at her with hopeful excitement.

"No way in hell, Thomas! I'm not naming my kids that!" The detective glared. _It_ _does seem funny though, but no!_ There was no way Jane would do that to her own children.

II

"What should we do about our last names?" Jane asked, sitting down on the couch, when they were finally alone.

"I wouldn't mind taking your last name, or we could hyphenate." Maura answered as she slid next to her fiancé. "but, I'd still like to go by as Dr. Isles."

"I vote for hyphenating. Dr. Rizzoli sounds kinda strange." Jane chuckled, "Though that'd make Ma crazy happy. We're gonna be Isles-Rizzoli or Rizzoli-Isles?"

"Definitely Rizzoli-Isles. I like the sound of it."

"Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles," Jane tried it out loudly, "Yeah, it does sound nice," She smiled. "Have you told your parents about the wedding and pregnancy?"

"I called mother today, she's very excited," Maura grinned with delight, "She said she's planning to take a week off to spend it with us."

"I'm really glad, Maur." Jane smiled, taking the doctor's hand in hers, feeling genuinely happy that Maura's relationship with her parents (well, except for Paddy) was rapidly improving.

"Maur? Do you want to know whether we're having boys or girls? Or both?" She asked all of a sudden.

"You want to know?"

"What, you don't?" Jane asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to admit, I am curious, but I thought we should keep it a surprise," Maura replied with a small smile.

"We could do that," Jane started slowly, trying to think of a way to talk her future wife into agreeing, "But then we wouldn't know what color their bedroom should be."

"Oh, that's no problem, Jane." Maura laughed, "There are more unisex colors than I could count."

"What about clothes? Don't you want to know whether we have to buy cute little dresses or pants? We won't have much time for those things after they're born." She added nodding seriously.

Maura's eyebrows furrowed, "You do have a point."

"You do want our kids to be the most fashionable newborns, right?" Jane grinned, teasing her lover.

"That's not fair, Jane." The ME whined, "You know fashion is my Achilles tendon!"

"You mean heel?" Jane laughed.

"Yes!" Maura rolled her eyes.

"So, do you agree?" The detective's voice sounded hopeful.

"Well, yes, I don't want our children to have your clothing habits."

"Hey! I thought you like the way I look?" Jane scoffed.

"I like the way you look under your clothes." Maura smirked, straddling her unsuspecting lover, "I'm tired of talking." She started nipping at Jane's jawline.

"You are?" The detective grinned when she heard soft humming from her lover, "Do you happen have any other suggestion?"

"I do, in fact." Maura's lips grazed her earlobe, "and I suggest we relocate to the bedroom in order to proceed."

"Your wish is my command, my beautiful soon-to-be-wife." Jane rose to her feet dramatically, making Maura giggle and wrap her legs around her waist.

Two hours of mind-numbing and earth-shattering lovemaking later, when they were trying to regain their breaths, Jane asked, "So, when are we going to find out who we're having?"

"You are so impatient!" Maura rolled on her side to face Jane, "It's still too early to tell, Jane. The answer won't be 100% correct, even if they're in the right position."

"But there's still a possibility that the answer can be correct, right?"

"There is, yes." Maura agreed reluctantly, though, she had to admit, the more Jane talked about it the more her desire to know grew. "Maybe the next time we go to see the doctor?"

"When's that gonna be?" Jane wondered.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Except for marring me, of course." Maura smiled, making Jane grin.

"Awesome!"

III

So the next afternoon, when Jane and Maura walked in the doctor's cabinet, they were already a very happily married couple.

"Let me guess," The doctor smiled, when she saw the giddy looking pair, "You're here to find out the gender? Couldn't wait for the scheduled ultrasound, could you?" She added with a light laugh.

"That would be correct," Jane couldn't contain a grin while Maura was busy getting on the gynecological chair.

"You do realize it's still very early." The red haired gynecologist straightened her glasses and received one nod and one 'yes, we're well aware.' "Alright, let's see."

After a minute the room was filled with the steady sounds of double heartbeat and Jane was pretty sure her own heart was about to beat right out of her chest. One look at her wife and she knew Maura was feeling exactly the same way.

Her hand found Maura's on its own, and the ME smiled at her with teary eyes. Then Maura's eyes shifted to the screen and her smile grew even bigger. Jane's eyes followed hers and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my god, Maura, it's…he's…she's…" What Jane was trying (but failing) to say was that she could see one of the babies so clearly, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"This one's a he, Jane." Maura said with chuckle.

"Wow…I," The detective wiped the tears, "I didn't expect to see him this clearly. I mean like he's barely there and he's already a tiny human." She felt Maura's hand squeeze hers. "He's so perfect." She said looking into the hazel-green eyes.

"Okay, now the second one," Said the doctor with an amused smile, already switching to the other spot on the Maura's growing belly, "You don't want her to feel neglected do you?"

"Oh wow, we're having a boy _and_ a girl." Jane could hardly believe her luck.

"They must really like you. I've hardly seen fetus in a better position."

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked her wife, as she had never seen Maura so uncharacteristically quiet before.

The ME nodded, wiping away the tears of happiness, "I'm okay," she breathed, "Thank you for talking me into this."

"Anytime," Jane grinned, kissing the back of the honey-blonde's hand.

"Well, on top of that, I'm happy to inform you that that both appear to be healthy and they're developing according to plan." The doctor added, "Also, here's the DVD and printed sonogram. You both were kind of distracted there, but I thought you'd want to have them."

Maura laughed, "Thank you, that's very considerate of you."

"You're very welcome, Dr. Isles," She smiled, "I guess I'll see you two in a few weeks."

When they got home that day, Jane walked in behind Maura, carrying dozens of bags with baby clothes, barely standing on her feet. And the look Maura was giving her clearly said that she wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon.

And life couldn't be more perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane Rizzoli had never considered herself particularly lucky. Maybe it was because of her pessimistic nature (although Jane herself would argue on being a realist, but right now it doesn't really matter that much), maybe it was because she had been chased by serial killer, abducted by psychopaths and shot more times than she could count, but all these was until quite recently, when she fell in love with the most optimistic and life-loving person on earth, got her pregnant and then married her.

Yes, life was proving the detective wrong and she couldn't have been happier about it. The addition of Isles to her last name was enough proof of that.

Jane Rizzoli was living a dream. Every single day she thanked her lucky stars and whoever was responsible for her happiness (and that explosion) every time she opened her eyes and saw the sleeping figure of her gorgeous wife and her protruding belly, which now seemed to be growing almost daily.

The detective never thought a person could change so much in such short period of time.

Gone was her usual grumpiness (at least for most of the time). She even noticed that for the past year she had been smiling more (and not the sarcastic, bitchy smile, but a very genuine and happy one) and drinking and swearing significantly less.

At last, after thirty-five years of her life, Jane Rizzoli was happy.

On one fine Saturday morning, somewhere near the end of the fifth month of her wife's pregnancy, Jane woke up feeling a little happier than usual. That was because she had finally closed the case that had been taking all her time for the past week.

Of course, the first thing she did was to lean over and place kisses on Maura's belly, where she guessed her children were still asleep (this she knew from the fact that they hadn't started kicking yet).

She smiled as Maura scrunched up her nose and murmured something incoherently. She placed one more kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the bed as quietly as possible. She headed straight to the bathroom, but instead decided take care of Jo first. Since she was once again in her male body (it was _that_ period of the month), going out with the dog was not an option (couldn't have neighbors thinking either of them was cheating), so she decided to let her out in the back yard.

Before she went downstairs, Jane decided to have a look at the nursery once again which was just down the hall, on the exactly opposite side of their bedroom. Her smile grew even bigger when she walked inside. She had finished painting only a week ago, before she had caught that awfully boring and time consuming case, and Jane had to admit, it had turned out way better than she could imagine.

Every time she walked into the room, she had a strange and thrilling feeling that she had walked right into Hobbiton, and the detective loved that feeling very much. The room was fast becoming her favorite one in the house. What made Jane even happier was that the doctor loved it just as much and thanked the brunette for it quite thoroughly. The brown-eyed detective felt light tingles run through her body just from thinking about it.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went downstairs and opened the back door, through which her little dog flew out like an arrow. Jane shivered when the cold morning air of late winter hit her bare feet.

Jane had already finished showering, which, by the way, wasn't as awkward anymore, for she had become so accustomed to her second body as if it had been her own from the birth and was much easier, because she didn't _have_ to shave anything. She heard the door open and faint footsteps of her newly-awaken wife.

"Good morning, Jane." The detective could hear a yawn in Maura's voice.

"Morning, babe." She answered with a smile, stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her waist, "Slept well?"

"Mhm," Maura smiled back, placing both hands on Jane's shoulders she stood on her toes to kiss her wife's lips, which was more challenging now, since she wasn't wearing any heels and Jane was even taller as Jay.

Jane smirked into the kiss. It was supposed to be a simple 'good morning kiss', but soon grew into lazy make-out session.

The detective groaned and held her close when the doctor tried to pull away.

"Mm, as much as I love this, I really have to urinate."

Jane scrunched up her nose, "why can't you just say pee? It's the same you know."

"Because I can say urinate."

"I'll go get started with breakfast." Jane rolled her eyes, but before she could turn around Maura grabbed her by the towel and pulled her in a deep kiss, almost ripping the only thing that covered her body. "If you want me naked you just have to say it." Jane laughed.

"Oh, I do want you naked." Maura nodded with a grin, "But a little later."

Jane left, throwing back a seductive wink.

* * *

"So, what should we do today? Asked Jane when they were finished with the meal, "Have any particular suggestions?"

"Watch films and cuddle?" Maura smiled with a hopeful expression that made Jane smile. "I really missed you this week." She added with the tone that made the detective melt.

Pregnant Maura was almost too much to handle and with that maternity dress she was currently wearing… well, let's just say it was confusing Jane's feelings very very much. So she nodded mutely, following her wife into the living room.

* * *

"I like the name Luca." Jane said suddenly, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Luca," Maura repeated, a small smile grazing her lips, "It's Latin, means light. It's a beautiful name, Jane."

"You like it?" Jane's voice sounded hopeful.

"I love it." The doctor replied, leaving a kiss on her wife's cheek, "and I love you."

Jane felt her heart flutter in her chest. She was glad that hadn't changed and hoped that it never would. "Love you too. You have any suggestions?"

"What about Luca Antonio?" The doctor asked hesitantly, still pushing the name of her favorite physician.

"Hear that, little dude?" Jane leaned down to speak directly to Maura's belly, "Looks like you're gonna be Luca Antonio Rizzoli-Isles. Sounds cool, right?" She grinned before placing a light kiss there and then high-fived her wife, making her giggle. "Now, what about the little lady?"

"Maybe Diane? Or Elizabeth? Or Diane Elizabeth?" Maura bit her lip.

"You know what? We should take it one kid at a time." Jane laughed as Maura smacked her arm.

"It's too late for that now." Maura was laughing along with her.

Jane leaned down again, "Sorry, baby, looks like your name is still in the works, but we're gonna come up with something really awesome soon, I promise."

The ME looked at her with an adoring smile, "You're too cute sometimes, Jane Rizzoli."

"I beg your pardon?" Jane gasped, "I'm not cute, woman, I'm badass. And by the way, it's Rizzoli-Isles."

Maura snorted, shaking her head, "A cute badass then. And I know it's Rizzoli-Isles."

The detective hadn't even noticed Maura's hand creeping downwards, but when it was finally in her pants she gasped so loudly her brain almost died from the lack of oxygen.

"I really like your penis." She heard Maura's voice before she could utter anything.

"Well, I, I really like your vagina." She mumbled in agony when the ME's hand started stroking her.

"I like your vagina, too." Maura laughed, "and your boobs. We should get a strap-on, so I can have you with penis and boobs at the same time."

"This dirty talk is strange." Jane eyes were wide as she watched Maura withdrew her hand and started unbutton her pants. She still wasn't sure when their conversation had become sexual.

"You're right. Besides, I can think of better ways to use your mouth." Maura smiled at her seductively, tugging the detective's pants down.

"Jesus, Maur, you're killing me here." Jane panted, already very well aware of the tent in her boxers.

"I can see that." Maura winked, making the brunette blush. "are you going to sit like that?"

That snapped Jane out of whatever paralyzing haze she was in, and her hands went under Maura's dress instantly, tugging her panties down the smooth legs. After the underwear was successfully discarded, her hand returned between the doctor's legs and she gasped the second time at the amount of wetness she found there. "Oh wow, you're so wet." Jane whispered in disbelief.

The doctor moaned, her eyes slipping shut.

"Come here," Jane slid lower on the couch, getting rid of her boxers as well.

Maura was sure she became even wetter just from that action. She was on Jane's lap before the discarded underwear could hit the ground. She could feel the hardness sliding through her folds as she leaned in to kiss her wife. Breathing was becoming harder and harder and every time the tip of Jane's erection bumped into her clit she felt like exploding.

"Jane please," She begged into her wife's lips, "I'm ready. Please…"

She felt her nod frantically, before Jane's hand went between their bodies and she angled herself to Maura's opening.

And then Maura felt like weeping. From happiness. And love.

* * *

**AN** aaand I feel dirty and apparently my smut writing skills haven't gotten any better.

I wasn't going to write smut but then I came across Santana getting it on with Brittany and I was like "holy everything that is sexual in this world!" and that last part of the chapter was born.


End file.
